Caving In
by Scarllete
Summary: Bella is abandoned by Renee and finds herself in the clutches of the most powerful vampires in the world. Armed with only her shield and other powers how will she survive when she grows up around vampires and then having to leave to spend her last year breathing with her father? How will she fair when she meets Edward Cullen? AU EXB RR REVISED, ENJOY!
1. Sorrow

**Hey, There Hope You Enjoy! I REVISED IT, BUT NOT BY MUCH, SO PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

I sat in my room watching the busy streets of Volterra, Italy as tears fled my eyes onto the carpet beneath

**FLASHBACK BEGIN**

_I walked downstairs to my mother's room. Lately I have feeling like I was alone because I hadn't told anyone about my shield, a gift that I have that can shield me from anything and i wanted someone to know and my mom said I could tell her anything._**  
**

_I knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in, Bella!" she called as I heard boxes being moved out the way. I stepped in her room with a big smile when I saw that she was redecorating her room. She gave a smile in return as she applied paint to the wall. "Mommy I have a special power that protects me want a see?" I asked her excited that someone will know what I can do. She turned towards with a confused look on her face. When she turned she knocked over paint, but I caught with my shield, letting the liquid splatter all over its surface. I looked up at Renee's face, proud of what I had just showed her. How wrong I was to expect a face of a proud mother too._

_My mothers face was torn into face of pure horror but she didn't scream. I took a step forward but she took two back. I saw her take a hold of her cross that she kept around her neck, because she was a firm believer in god. Then she said something that broke my heart. "Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed like a was the devil himself. "Mom-" I started but was cut of._

_"You're no daughter of my mine!" she yelled than ran out the room, ducking around me. Soon after that I heard the front door open than slam._

**FLASHBACK END**

I sighed and stood from my spot and dragged myself out of the room to the front door suitcase in hand. I took one more look at my house and left down the rode. Just like when I was looking out the window there were clusters of people on the side walk and all seemed to ignore or simply not see me at all.

After a painfully long walk I came to an alleyway and turned down it, thinking it would be a good place to sleep, for it was getting dark and cold. Farther down the alley I got until I suddenly fell in a whole. I didn't scream, I didn't feel the need to.

The fall itself didn't hurt because of the shield but I didn't know how to get back up to the surface. Then I suddenly heard voices coming from one end of the tunnel I was in. I followed them for what seemed like hours until I saw light at the far end. I smiled and started running until I made it to a door that was open, I ran into the bright room, it was quiet as I looked around and saw three rather beautiful men, they were all standing frozen as statues staring at me.

A man with black hair, who looked to be in his mid forties and had pale, papery like skin stepped forward.

"What are you doing down here little one?" he asked in a bored monotone but had a very confused expression on his beautiful face.

"I don't know, I went adventuring and then I came to an alleyway then I fell in a hole in the ground. I heard voices from this direction and came here, hoping to find help." I told them. They all unfroze after my story. Another man started to speak with the same papery skin and black hair.

"My name is Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He pointed to the man that sounded bored and a man with snow white hair. "What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Bella Swan." I said. In the back of my head something told me to run but I knew if they did try to hurt me I would be the one to leave because of my shield. That's when I saw it, I don't know how I missed it but all their eyes were blood red. I was suddenly very confused. "What are you?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. Aro shot them all a look before he said anything. He walked up to me and knelt in front of me. He put his hand on my shoulder, it was hard like stone and cold compared to my skin and then he looked really confused and amazed. "Are you alright?" he didn't answer so I turned to his friends. "What's wrong with him?" I asked but they looked confused and didn't answer my question. Suddenly Aro stood and turned to his friends.

"I can't hear her thoughts. She has potential. What should we do?" he was talking really fast, inhumanly fast. "You know I can hear you right?" I asked a little annoyed that he was pretending I wasn't there. They all turned to me, wide eyed in shock. "She obviously is powerful we should tell what we are." Said Aro; again ignoring my presence. I felt the need to smack him but held back the destructive part of me. They turned back to me again.

"We are vampires; we drink human blood and sparkle in the sun instead of burning in it, we are inhumanly beautiful as well. Some of us have special powers but not all, I can read minds through touch and Marcus can read emotional ties between people. When I touched you just now I couldn't read your mind, I wonder why?" he asked himself. I found that I wasn't really scared by this just intrigued, I debated with myself whether or not I should tell him about my shield after all that had happened to me and how I seem to have better hearing and site compared to others. I decided yes and looked up at him. I started to tell them everything. They were astounded by this and took me into a room filled with more red eyed vampires. I wasn't scared though I know I should be. They all looked confused and alarmed at the same time I was a bit embarrassed that everyone's attention was on me so I half hid myself behind Caius who didn't seem to mind. They went to sit in three thrown like chairs that were lined up together. Aro spoke first.

"Everyone this is Bella she is very special. She has what seems to be a physical and mental shield; I can't read her mind at all. She found her way here through the tunnels and told us about her gifts." He said smiling truly pleased. Gasps broke out around the room. "That can't be she is but a mere human." A very beautiful short girl with blonde hair tired into a bun at the back of her head said. I tilted my head at her. "I'm not lying to you, if I were could you feel this?" I asked as I gently nudged her back. Her eyes widened and she looked amazed. Aro grinned and everyone started to talk at once until Marcus raised his hand, a small smile playing at his lips. I looked him.

"Bella would you like to join us someday as vampires?" he asked. Caius grunted and I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "She would have to Marcus, don't make it seem like she has a choice, she knows too much about us. She will be changed." He said finally. I pondered this for a moment or two. "Actually I don't mind being changed." I said smiling. Aro stood and walked forward.

"We will have to keep a close eye on you."he went on. "I think we should tell your mother and father that we are an organization that reaches out to children that are gifted. We will teach you everything about our world and yours." He said wisely. My face fell and a tear escaped my eyes without my permission. Aro knelt before again he looked confused and afraid like he thought he had hurt me. "What is wrong, my child?" he asked.

"My mommy left because I told her what I can do." He frowned and the short vampire walked over patted me on the head gently. "You are very special Bella, if your mother couldn't see that then that is her problem. Besides you are very welcome to stay here with us, right Aro?" she said harshly, almost nodded his head happily. "Thank you." I said and Aro took my hand and led me up to the throne. He sat me there on his lap and soon I was playing with the ends of my hair and with Aro's hands as he started to explain the vampire life style to me when he suddenly stood with me in his arms. "It's time for you to go to sleep, young one." he said. He motioned for two men to step forward. "Bella this is Felix and Demetri. Take her to the room next to mine." he instructed as he gave me to the one with the black hair while the man with brown hair smiled at me eagerly. They took me down a long hallway then stopped at a rather large door.

"Here is your room Bella." he said happily and opened the door for me. I jumped down and explored my new room. I faced the two that were still standing there watching me silently. I went up to them. "Will you guys stay, I'm afraid of the dark and Renee used turn on the hallway light for me." I said embarrassed that I need so much help. They smiled at me in any case and nodded.

"Of course we'll stay." Demetri said picking me up while Felix nodded his agreement both were smiling. "Let me go get Renata to find you something to sleep in." Felix said before he exited the room.

"Hey Bella I want to see what you can do. Please?"Demetri begged. I giggled, he was a big goof ball. "Okay but you can't blame me if you get hurt." I said, he scoffed at me. I shrugged and lifted him upside down in the air just as Felix came back with Renata. They saw what was going on and shook their heads. "Put me down now, please." he said and I dropped him head first on the floor. "Oops, sorry." I said and everyone except Demetri who was trying not to laugh. Renata recovered first and I took notice of her black hair and the glittering smile that she gave me when she saw I was staring up at her. "Come here let me see what I have to work with." she motioned for me to turn. So I did and she clapped her hands. "I know I have the perfect thing for you." she ran out the room at vampire speed and came back not a minute sooner. She looked the boys sternly. "Out, now." she pointed at the door, they pouted but left.

Renata then started to wash me up in a bathroom that broke off into my room. After the bath I started to feel sleepy so Renata put me to bed immediately, saying that she was surprised that I was up this long. She stayed though making sure to keep the light on when she left.

I woke up the next morning with a wet pillow and I started to cry wishing that my mother hadn't have done what she did. But I realize that I didn't need she left _me _not the other way around. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. I went over to the window and saw that it was still dark out, I wasn't tired anymore so I decided to go and find the short blonde and Aro. I went down the long hallway and to the big doors from before. I stepped through the and found a lot of shock faces. I saw that Marcus was the only one there and went over to him. "Hi Marcus." I said cheerily. He looked at me curiously with a small smile on his face. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" he asked amusement in his voice. I pretended to think it over then nodded. he laughed and shook his head.

"Tell me are you not tired at all?" He asked me curiously. I shook my head at him. "Nope. I feel awake and alert, better than usual plus I haven't fallen yet." I was a little too eager but Marcus caught on.

"So your clumsy? Good thing you have that shield of your's isn't it?" he asked me. I giggled and nodded. "Ah, Bella did you know that you have air about you that makes everyone love you?" I tilted my head to the side and shook my head. "You even made Caius smile, and he never smiles. Ever." he said and my eyes widened.

"Really, I'm glad I make people happy that makes me happy." I said. He nodded then looked down at me.

"You remind me of my Didyme, she had the power to make people happy as well, but alas she died long ago." he said dejectedly. I cupped his cheek and remembered a poem by Alfred Lord Tennyson and quoted him.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'" he seemed taken aback.

"You enjoy Tennyson, Memoriam no less. What a clever girl you are. I'll have to give you some of my favorites then." he said happily.

I looked over to the short blonde that stood by a taller boy version of her and smiled at them. Marcus saw this and said I could go play with them, I knew by his tone that he wanted to be left alone for a bit so I walked over to the duo. "Hi, what are your names?" Since they obviously knew my name I wanted to know theirs. The blonde was first to speak. "My name is Jane and this is my twin brother Alec. Would you like to meet the others?" I nodded eagerly and we started walking down the hall way to the den. "Now remember Aro plans to teach you everything you need okay?" I smiled. "Okay."

"Bella, why is it that you are so at ease with us?" Alec asked after a moment of walking. I looked up at him.

"It's because I know you can't hurt me," they looked down at me with confused faces, "with my shield you can't hurt me, one: because you can't get passed it and two: if one of you do try to hurt me I think Caius might be angry. Of course I had to test my theory yesterday. I nudged Jane for a reason. It's in a human's nature to be afraid of you all." I said walking along, but they stopped. I turned to look at them, they were gaping at me. "What, why are you two looking at me like that." I asked confused by their reaction.

"Bella you're smarter than we give you credit for. Most humans don't pick up on as many things as you do." Alec said proudly. I frowned at him. "You know it's starting to get insulting by how naive you think I am." I said then turned around walking up to the door we stopped at. I pushed it open and was met by a whole room of smiling faces. I smiled in return as Jane and Alec recovered and stood by me. Demetri and Felix were right beside me before I

"Bella, Demetri and Felix are your personal guard, while you're here. They'll teach you how to fight." They went to my side. I nodded to each of them in greeting. Jane continued with introductions. A woman with mahogany hair stepped up. "This is Heidi she will teach you science," Jane explained. Another woman stepped forward and stood next to Heidi, she had black hair and a warm motherly smile. "This is Sculptia she isn't one of your teachers but she is Aro's wife. She'll sit in on your studies to make sure you don't get hurt. Alec and I will be the ones who will teach you how to control your talents, though you don't seem to need any help with that. Renata will teach you history both our world and yours, Chelsea will teach you mathematics and Afton will help you with tutoring." She finished pointing at each person. I inclined my head to each one as she went along. Demetri and Felix took me by my arms and practically dragged me out of the room, Sculptia followed us.

"Come on Bella let's see what else you can do!" Felix said happily. I saw Sculptia shake her head. "You two better not hurt her." She said motherly. I giggled knowingly.

The two dragged me out to a courtyard and took their possessions opposite each other. I knew exactly what they were going to do; attack me, well, try to anyways.  
"Bella we want to see what you got so we're going to come at you, we won't hurt you so don't be afraid." Demetri smirked at the last part, I hid my smirk.

"O- okay then." I said letting my voice crack a bit. I had a plan already mapped out in my head, I was going to wait until the last possible second and then throw them back.

Without hesitation Demetri hurled his self at me, while Felix watched from the side lines. Sculptia covered her eyes peeking through one finger like she was afraid of something.

Just as I had planned Demetri had just tried to pounce on me. At the last second I snapped my shield out successfully throwing him back, but when I saw where he would land I caught him around the foot so he was dangling in front of an apple tree. I sighed with relief and made my way over to what caught my eye in the first place.

It was nest with a raven in it. When I approached it didn't try to hurt me as its nature, no it surprised me instead by landing on my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Artemis what is your name?" it asked. I froze and looked around at Demetri who was still hanging upside down. "My name is Bella, nice to meet you." I said after a moment. "Bella who are you talking to?" Felix asked coming over to where I was at. I didn't want to tell them that I was talking to a bird but I felt like I should. I sucked in some air. "Artemis." I said pointing to the bird. He raised an eyebrow at me in alarm. I giggled a little at his expression. "Why do you play with vampires?" Artemis asked me looking at him suspiciously. "Because they can't hurt me, they're kind of weaker than me. Hey, why are you talking to me? I thought birds couldn't talk." I said curiously. The Raven chuckled.

"I felt drawn to you for some reason, haven't you noticed the other animals that surround you?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"Bella stop being a loon and put me down!" Demetri order, drawing my attention away from my newly made friend, I looked over at him irritatingly and dropped him on his head. Everyone laughed except Demetri as he was too busy rubbing his head. I then turned serious again. "Um… you guys?" I asked bringing them out of their musings. They looked at me curiously. "I think I can talk to animals." They looked intrigued and understanding. I wasn't used to being treated like anyone else; I was used to being treated like a freak when Renée looked at me strangely for coming to her about these things, it felt nice. "This is Artemis everybody, Artemis this is Sculptia, Demetri, and Felix." I said pointing at everyone in introduction. "Artemis just landed on my shoulder and started to talk. Can I keep her?" I asked them hopefully. To my pleasure they nodded in unison. I grinned and turned to Artemis who was smiling.

"I've never had a friend before; I was always alone because my flock left me behind." She said sadly. I felt pang of pity for her because I knew what it felt to be alone. Renee was a good mom but her leaving me like that took the cake. "Yeah I know what you mean my mom, Renée,told me i was a monster and left." I smiled bitterly at the memories. "But we can be friends you'll be my best friend." I said smiling warmly. Artemis nodded her head in delight.

We headed back in because I was getting hungry and so was Artemis. Sculptia had a woman make me something to eat. I played with Artemis as I ate.

Once I was done, Artemis jumped onto my shoulder and we left for my next class, Demetri and Felix tagged along silently following us in the shadows of the corridor I was currently in. Renata was waiting for us by a door. She smiled at me and motioned for me to go into the room that we would occupy. I sat down at a lone desk in the middle of the room. I looked over at her. She was talking to Demetri and Felix.

Soon Renata came in with a grin plastered on her face. Artemis looked at me nervously but I smiled at her reassuringly. "How do you know?" she asked stiffly. I rolled my eyes at her silliness. "Because even if she did try to attack us I could just hold her in the air like Demetri plus I do have a vampire proof shield." I said triumphantly. Renata looked curiously at us so I explained. "Artemis is a little uneasy about being around vampires but I told her that I would be there to save her if one of you decides to take a bite of her, which I highly doubt." I said gently petting the bird in question. She nodded in understanding. Renata then started the lesson, she first asked me how much I knew about history already and I told that I knew all about American history, Italy's history and history from around the world all from reading books on the topic. She was amazed by this and started to teach me about the vampire's existence.

By the end of the day I had gotten to know everyone and been taught a lot of new things. It seemed everyone liked me and I them. Jane and Alec helped me with my gift and I explained my newest one to them. They were quite interested in them.

I was currently in my new room getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth then got in my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Rumor Has It

Eleven Years Later…

It's been eleven years since I've met the Volturi and ten years since my mother if you can call her that abandoned me. In those years I have excelled in my studies, learning everything possible. I can now stretch my shield out for ten miles. Aro was impressed when he found out I could stretch it to protect others. He also said that he couldn't read my mind because I had a mental shield also. I learned how to shield others and even cast it away from myself.

Also over the years I decided to go to mathematics competitions and debates, only to win ten trophies, two certificates and three plaques in a row before I retired. I'm now considered the smartest person in Italy and am famous around the world.

Today was going to be a bad day considering I was going to leave Europe to go to Forks, Washington. I wanted to go and live with my dad, Charlie, for the rest of the year until graduation; because I thought he should get to know me before I am changed.

Aro had agreed to this and here I was zipping up my suitcases. I finished packing and dragged my bags down the stairs of my tower with Artemis in a cage sitting on top of my bags. Demetri and Felix stood waiting for me at the front door ready to take me airport. They're faces were adorned with sad smiles. The rest of the corridor was empty because I had already said my goodbyes last night.

I got in Demetri's car and we tore out of the driveway at sixty mile per hour. The car ride to the airport was quiet, not awkward but comfortable; they knew I didn't want to talk. I liked the silence.

Once we got to the airport I hugged them as tightly as possible and said goodbye. I boarded the plane and put my headphones on as soon as I was seated and scrolled down the music on my IPod until I found 'Clair De Lune'. I relaxed into the music but wrapped my shield around me anyways. I fell asleep soon after, dreaming about nothing like normal.

I was awoken up when a flight attendant shook me awake softly. "Miss the plane has landed it's time to leave." She said, chipper. I thanked her and to went to baggage claim. I grabbed my bags and Artemis then looked for Charlie. After about ten minutes I saw a blonde man with golden hair holding a sign that read 'Isabella Marie Swan' and a short girl with spiky black hair with the same golden eyes the man had, I soon recognized the man to be not only a vegetarian vampire but my favorite surgeon of all time; Carlisle Cullen. They saw me gawking and the little one who looked like a pixie squealed and ran up to me. I heard Artemis hiss at her, but she hugged me tightly I looked down at her as she practically tackled me. I looked up confused and met Carlisle's eyes. The pixie let go than introduced herself.

"My names Alice Cullen, sorry but I'm just so excited to meet you, Charlie has told us so much. We are going to best friends." She squealed it so fast that if I hadn't had inhuman hearing than I wouldn't have heard it all. "How do you know that?" I asked her confused she didn't seem to notice my question. She turned around still bouncing and tried to introduce Carlisle but I stopped her.

"Alice I already know who he is." I said in an excited tone. They both looked confused, but I smiled at them and continued. "He is Carlisle Cullen my personal favorite surgeon in the world." I left out the part about him being the vampire that mapped out my whole vampiric diet. He grinned and so did Alice.

"Ah, so I have an admirer and she's the chief's daughter. How interesting." His eyes brightened as we followed Alice to the car, which was a black Mercedes S55 AMG. I knew a lot about cars because of Demetri and Felix loved fast cars and they taught me how to drive. "Why wasn't Charlie able to pick me up?" I asked them worriedly. I hope he wasn't hurt, my mind went to the worst possible scenario. Carlisle saw this and reassured me that he got held up at the station and asked him to pick me up. I was relieved after a few moments of silence Alice started to go on about clothes. I rolled my eyes, she reminded me of Renata and she was a shopaholic just like Alice. She was even planning a shopping trip for the both of us; I need clothes for Forks weather anyways so I agreed. We soon turned off on a road I didn't recognize and Artemis started to squawk. I gave her a look and she stopped. They looked at her warily and I almost laughed, they fed off of animals and Artemis was nervous that they might take a bite out of her.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I knew I could trust them but I was cautious. Alice smiled at me reassuringly. "We're going to our house; Charlie said he wouldn't be home until late so he asked us to let you spend the night." She said happily. "I get a feeling that you act like this all the time." She smiled cheekily and Carlisle laughed, it was musical like Aro and Caius's laughter. Then I had a thought. "Wait, isn't tomorrow school, I made sure Charlie got me registered so I could go to school tomorrow but if I spend the night will I just ride with you all?" Alice nodded enthusiastically. I smiled I liked her already and with the very best surgeon too, it was going to be a perfect night, especially since I don't need as much sleep as regular humans, five hours and I was wide awake. Aro said it was because I adapted to the vampire's way of life as best as I could.

We made it to their home, the house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. All in all it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen, it was no castle but more like a mansion, I was impressed. Carlisle and Alice tried to take my bags but I took them out of their hands. "I'm the one who's imposing on you I don't want to cause you anymore headache." I said as I stepped up onto the porch. I wrapped my shield as tight as possible, I may have been a fan but I wasn't stupid, I wanted to stay alive didn't I? They shared a look. "Yup, your Charlie's daughter." Alice said and I rolled my eyes as they opened the door for me. They showed me to the living room where their family was. I was surprised to see six vampires in one coven. Sitting on a love seat was the most possibly the most beautiful blonde haired vampire I had ever seen but she was glaring at me like I killed her cat and sitting next to her was a male with curly brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. On the couch sat a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair with a heart shaped face, leaning against the couch was another male that had blonde hair just like the other one but he looked rigid and on close inspection of his face he had tons of scars and bites, that no human could see but with my eyes being stronger I could see as well as a vampire. I could tell with my shield that there was one more person in the house and they were upstairs. Suddenly the blonde male jumped from his place and pointed at me, his eyes flashed in recognition.

"You're Isabella Marie Swan!" he shouted he looked like he was going to swoon. "Umm… yeah do I know you?" I asked confused now. He shook his head; everyone was looking at him just as confused as I am.

"No you don't know me but I know _you_. You're supposedly the smartest person in the world beating everyone you came across. You're a legend I've followed you since I first heard of you." he said grinning excitedly. "I can't believe that I'm meeting you! I didn't realize that _you_ were Charlie's daughter. My name is Jasper." he bowed in respect.

"This is Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." I liked this family. I grinned at him flattered, my cheeks were red I could tell. "Thank you but you don't have to bow, it's not like I see you as inferior to me. You're my equal, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm Queen Elizabeth." I ranted as I heard footsteps from above me I unconsciously looked up at the stairs as a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes came down, he was even more beautiful than the blonde girl, he saw me and his eyes grew wide then they turned black. He started to glare at me like the other girl. "Please sit down." Esme said motherly, I smiled at her and sat beside her. "Please won't you tell us about yourself?" she asked

"Well, um… for those who don't know me correctly my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am thought to be the smartest person in Europe but I am always trying to find people to beat me." I said ignoring the glares I was getting. "So um I like fast cars, martial arts, reading and pulling pranks, but I don't think I should pull any on Charlie he might have a hard attack." I giggled and they all laughed. Artemis suddenly hissed. I looked over at her confused. She was staring at the bronze haired boy who was now looking confused. "Sorry but he moved I'm nervous." She was still in her cage resting by the door. I took that as her word and then turned back to the conversation.

"Sorry but she doesn't like strangers." This was the truth but it only counted if you were a vampire, but I still told the half truth. I asked them about themselves and found that Rose liked fast cars too and now she and I are now friends and Alice is just as I suspected; a shopaholic, Esme loves to be around her kids, I also found that Emmett and I love to pull pranks, not everyone enjoyed this as much as he and I did and that Jasper and I love classic war novels and chess. I found out that the boy in the corner is Edward he plays the piano and doesn't usually talk to people. Rosalie liked me enough for her to ask me to call her Rose instead.

After a while of talking it was almost dark and I was getting tired. Alice showed me to the guest room and helped me put my luggage away. I didn't want to take anything out considering I was staying here a day and going to Charlie's house right after school, but Alice and Rose wanted to see my clothes. I didn't pack much considering my closet was as big as the guest room and its closet combined so I just bought random clothes that I thought I would like to wear. They drooled over the clothes I had and against my wishes hung them up in the closet. I put up Artemis's bird cage up and opened the window and then her cage door. She flew out and I watched as she went. Rose and Alice watched this little ritual with interest.

"Why do you let the bird go if she's your pet?" Alice asked curiously. I turned to them and sighed. "Artemis likes her kill fresh I suppose you could say. She was born in the wild but I found her all alone and she followed me home." I explained telling her half the truth. They nodded in understanding then Alice smirked. "Bella have you ever had a boyfriend?" she asked and I blushed a deep red. "N-no Alice, why?" I asked but she shook her head with a grin on her small face.

"You guys I have to sleep, I am so tired." I yawned. They frowned but nodded, when they shut the door I immediately started to get undressed and I went straight to my phone. I started to text Renata about the situation I was in. She texted back and said that Aro said that Carlisle was a respectable man so I won't have to worry about him but when I told him about Edward they all warned me and told me I was his la tua cantante or his singer. I did not take comfort in this news. I placed my phone on the nightstand and fell asleep.

I woke up at one in the morning fully awake and ready for the day. I got up and went to my closet. I picked out black stockings, a black short skirt, and a black tank top with a pale pink jacket that had straps on it. I laid them out on the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom.

I took a quick shower then brushed my teeth and did my hair and makeup. I kept it simple; my hair was left down and I just put on some eye liner. I went into my room and got dressed as I put on my office heels with a buckle on them something crashed down stairs. I stood straight up and cautiously walked downstairs.

I was met by Emmett being yelled at by Esme who was holding a broken vase. Edward, who had a smug look on his face, saw me first, his mouth hung open and when Alice saw him she followed his gaze to me and they shared the same expression everyone turned to look at me. They looked surprised to see me.

"What?" I asked them. Alice was the first to come out of it she squealed. She and Rose rushed towards me both smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella you look amazing! Where did you get that outfit at!" she practically yelled as Rose led me to the kitchen, Edward was still standing there but his mouth was closed, after I left I heard Esme start yelling at Emmett again about breaking her favorite vase. Rose put a pop tart in front of me as Edward walked in.

"Rose, Alice could you leave please." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Rose rolled her eyes and Alice huffed and glared at him but they left. "Edward if you do something to her I'll skin you alive." Rose hissed at him under her breath so no human could hear, so I had to pretend that I didn't hear. He ignored her and went over to me, sitting next to me as I ate. He smiled at me and started. "Bella, I have some questions for you if you don't mind." He said in a voice that reminded me of a cop interrogating a supposed perp. I nodded him on letting him continue.

"What's your favorite color and why?" he asked eagerly. I was curious as to why he wanted to know but answered him anyway.

"Butterscotch gold and I'm not telling you why." I said, in truth the reason I didn't want to tell him because it was his family's beautiful eyes that inspired this new color change in me. He frowned and knitted his brows knitted together.

"And why not?" he asked clearly frustrated. I laughed and he smiled again. "I won't tell you because it's personal and silly." I said finishing my pop tart. I went to through the wrapper away but he took it and disposed of it then sat right back down. "I won't judge you." he said leaning forward a bit. I sighed. "Fine, it's the color of your eyes. They're a pretty color by the way." I said smiling warmly at him. I stood but he grabbed my arm, there was an electric current ran through us I shivered a little but not enough for someone to notice. "I don't think you should wear that it's cold out; you'll freeze." He said worriedly. I was confused why was he concerned and why did he want to talk to me after making it perfectly clear that he hated me? "Why do you care?" I asked him he gave me a soft smile.

"I don't know." He said and stood. He pulled me into a room with piano and a chess table. I looked longingly at the piano, I could play well and I was already missing the one back in Italy. He saw this and lifted one of his perfect brows at me in question.

"Do you play?" I nodded and sat beside him. He grinned and started to play. The melody was beautiful and lyrical; it was nothing that I recognized so I assumed that he composed it himself. It reminded me of warmth and sun. Soon Jasper, Esme, Rose, and Alice came in. Carlisle had gone to work before I went to sleep and I was worried about Emmett. It seemed when he wasn't around something bad was going to happen but I didn't worry so much.

When the song ended I had tears in my eyes, I wiped them away. "That was so beautiful, you're really talented." I complimented. He smiled at me. "Thanks, will you play for me?" he asked enthusiastically. I smiled at him.

"Okay but please will someone go get Emmett, I feel like he's up to something." I said then heard booming laughter. Edward shook his head and Emmett walked in with an innocent smile on his face. Edward glared at him as he sat down by Rose. I giggled at him. "Just remember Emmett if you try something I will get you." I said turning back to the piano. Edward scooted down the bench so I could reach all the keys and I began. I chose a simple song, one that I composed myself called _'Like You'll Never See Me Again.'_ I began to sing as my hands traveled along the keys.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was I everything that you were looking for?_

I closed my eyes letting myself get lost in each word.

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

I heard Esme sigh behind me.

_I don't want to forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't want to take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

Edward's arm slid around me but I didn't care about the outside world I just cared for the music.

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh_

_How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it?_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

_When I wake up in the morning_

_And you're beside me_

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I've been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Can you do that for me baby?_

_Every time you touch me_

_See we don't really know_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_See every day we never know_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_I want you to promise me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

I whispered out the last line not really meaning to. Edward pulled me closer to him as my eyes opened; I looked over at him confused. He smiled at me his eyes smoldering. "You have the most beautiful voice I've heard in awhile." He said and it made me blush. Then I had a thought and I jumped up. "I have a question for you mister." I said pointing at him. He looked at my confused but nodded for me to go on. "Why did you glare at me yesterday like that and now your all friendly?" I said crossing my arms.

He smiled sheepishly at me, the others chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it?" I cocked my head at him. "You didn't answer my question." I said impatiently. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I don't usually talk to people other than my family and I thought you would be like all the other girls I know, they're all snobbish and self-absorbed, well besides Alice and Rose some of the time." Rose let a low growled escape her lips in warning at him he ignored it. "But your different, you're fascinating, I'm usually good at reading people but with you everything you do leaves me in suspense its nerve racking, like this morning I never expected you to wake that early let alone wear this." He motioned to my outfit. I giggled a little, living with Renata made me this way; choosing the more stylish outfit than the more comfortable one.

"My family in Italy loved to play Bella Barbie, it rubbed off." I said, Alice squealed a little. Edward laughed and shook his head. "Will you sit with us at lunch?" I was shocked he'd even ask.

"Um, sure I was planning to anyway." I said them my phone rang; it caused me to jump a little. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and I glared at him before excusing myself. I went outside I knew it wouldn't change anything but it wouldn't look suspicious if I slowly made my way into the woods. I looked at the caller ID, it was Demetri.

"Hello?" I said happily. "Hey bells how is the Cullen thing?" he asked, I sighed and walked to the edge of the forest. "Fine they're all really nice especially Edward." I said. "Ooh Bella do I detect a hint of love in your voice?" he asked. I could practically see the grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Please, if I did like him like that I would be sighing and stuff." I lied, I don't know if I did like Edward or not. He was sweet and patient but so was everyone I knew.

"You are the worst liar I've ever met." He said. "Whatever I'm hanging up now." I informed him then pressed the 'end' button, leaving him no room to argue. I looked around me and realized I had been walking for a while. My phone rang again but I didn't answer it. I looked around, than sighed. I stretched my shield out so I could feel where the Cullen house was. I felt the Cullen family in their house and I followed the direction.

I walked along a path that I hadn't seen earlier. I tripped over a tree root just as I entered the yard. I caught myself on a nearby tree though so no major damage was done. I looked at the clock as I entered the house. It was six fifty I had to be there by seven. I went up the stairs and was tackled by Alice. "Hey do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" she asked as I stood. I nodded confused. "Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Because there isn't any room in Edward's Volvo and Rose's BMW is too conspicuous to drive and we are not going to ride in Emmett's jeep." She said. I understood; she wanted me to ride a motorcycle for god knows what reason. I sighed; I was doing that a lot lately. "Whose motorcycle am I going to ride?" I asked her. Jasper suddenly appeared he put one of his arms around Alice. _'So they are mates.'_ I thought to myself. "Mine, I'll let you borrow it in exchange for a chess match after school." He said grinning. I nodded, that was reasonable. "I agree to your terms. What kind of motorcycle is it?" I asked him, he smiled proudly.

"It's a MV Augusta F4, its fast so be careful okay?" he said and handed over that keys after I nodded. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his comment. I had excellent reflexes I just had an unbalanced equilibrium, that wasn't my fault.

I grabbed my bag from my room after closing the window that Artemis flew through while I was downstairs. She was in her cage; I closed the cage's door. "Sorry but you can't come to school with me. It'll look weird for me to have a raven with me." I said she looked sad but understood. I said goodbye to Esme and thanked her for letting me stay with her family.

She said that I was a very interesting guest and that she wished that I would stay awhile longer. She was definitely on my greatest person list.

We left early on account of me. Emmett was eager to see me drive but Edward was anxious and angry at Jasper for letting me drive it.

The Cullens got into Edward's car and I hopped on the bike. I put the helmet on and waited for them to pull off.

Once they did I ripped down the road easily passing them. It soon became a race to see who would get to school first. I won of course. I parked in the space beside them as they got out. Everyone was staring at us, creepy.

Edward was a good sport and congratulated me on my victory; Emmett laughed at him and said that he drove like an old lady. I laughed, but still stuck up for him.

"Hey that was a close race, I still would have won even if it wasn't, but still." I giggled. I looked over to where Edward was and it seemed to me he was having a silent conversation with Jasper. Their lips were moving but at a fast pace and it was so low that a human wouldn't have heard it but I caught it all.

"You would." Jasper said firmly. Edward glared at him. "No, I barely know her. Do you really think I would?" He hissed. I was very confused but decided I wanted to screw with them a little.

"Would what, Edward?" I asked innocently. Everyone froze and looked at me. I smiled at them. "What?" I asked them. Edward shook his head. "Fascinating." He whispered, everyone glanced at him and he shrugged.

"Anyways I still need someone to take me to the office any takers?" I asked and Edward jumped at the chance. Jasper laughed and Edward growled at him under his breath. "Whipped." Emmett boomed if people weren't staring already they were now. Rose hit him on the back of the head and took Edward rushed me to the front office.

We were a few feet from the building when a boy with a baby shaped face, blonde hair and blue eyes walked right in front of us. I heard Edward growl beside me.

"Hey, Bella right?" he asked me, I could tell he was trying to make his voice smooth but it sounded like a cat being thrown under a bus. I nodded cautiously and scooted into Edward's side and Edward put an arm around my waist like before, I strangely felt safe. The boy ignored it and instead continued.

"My names Newton, Mike Newton, want to go out with me tonight. Maybe go over to my place?" he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I roared with laughter as Jasper came over. He held Edward back, it looked like he was about to kill the poor boy; they waited for me to stop laughing.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Firstly: you are the most pathetic accuse for a man I've seen since… well forever and that's saying something. Two: you sound like a cat being drowned. And three: as if I would go out with scum like you." I scoffed at him.

He was gaping at me. I rolled my eyes. "But thanks for the laugh I needed it." I chuckled and dragged Edward inside the office. Jasper shook his head at my bluntness and went back to Alice. Edward waited by the door as I got my schedule.

I walked up to a woman in a purple sweatshirt that made me feel greatly over dressed. The sign on the desk read 'Ms. Cope'. I cleared my throat when she didn't look up from filing her nails. She seemed startled but when she looked up her eyes didn't immediately go to me in fact they went to Edward. She was shamelessly staring at him!

Edward walked over to me. "I know." He whispered obviously irritated. "Excuse me but Bella Swan needs her schedule, can you please give it to her?" he said rubbing his temple. She looked over at me in surprise like she just saw me for the first time. I rolled my eyes. _'What was wrong with this town?'_ I thought.

"Yes of course," she said looking through a filing cabinet to the right, "Isabella Swan here you are. Please give this to each of your teacher to sign." She said slowly like I was the slow one, please.

"Thanks." I said shortly and followed Edward out. "Does that happen all the time?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded and sighed. I looked down at my schedule as we went over to the rest of the group.

English- Jackson

Trigonometry- Williams

Spanish- Houston

Art- Davis

American History- Varner

Lunch Break

Biology- Banner

Break

"Let me see your schedule." He ordered to which I gladly gave over. He smiled as he looked it over. "You have English with Alice, trig with Emmett- good luck- Spanish with Jasper, Art with Rose, History with me, lunch with all of us, and Biology and Break with me." He explained as we went to the car. He explained this to the rest of his family. They were overjoyed to find that I was in at least one of their classes.

The bell rang and we parted ways. On the way Alice kept bouncing. I didn't know why. When we got to the actual class she was passed bouncing she was vibrating. She went to her seat in the back as students poured through the door. I had Mr. Jackson sign the flimsy piece of paper and he told me to sit with Alice. I went over to her and she was smiling her cheeky little grin at me.

People stared half the period but then they stopped when Mr. Jackson started to write people up for it. I laughed a bit at the idiots. _'What a stupid town.' _I thought to myself.

All my classes went like this up until lunch. Edward and I walked to cafeteria joking about this morning. He grumbled about it for awhile. "I hate the guy; he's annoying and has such a putrid mind it's enough to make a man go on a murder spree." He said as we entered the cafeteria.

As soon as we stepped in all was quiet. I heard Edward growl under his breath it was much too low for human ears so I pretended to not hear it. I grabbed his hand and dragged him much like this morning to the lunch line.

Edward got his food prop first and went off to his table. Then three things happened in that instant; Edward turned and looked like he was about to murder someone, Alice called his name from across the room, and I felt a hand feeling up my butt.

I turned around and decked the person in the face, I heard a sickening crack but didn't really care, and then I saw it was Mike and was even angrier. I growled at him and wanted to kick him but restrained myself. His face was bloodied and his nose looked crooked and deformed. I really didn't mean to break his nose but what's done is done.

"What the h-" I was cut off by Edward's hand on my shoulder. I shrugged got my lunch and went over to the table with Alice and Edward.

We sat and Emmett had a grin on his face and looked like he wanted to laughed but it was restrained. "Nice job short stuff didn't know you could punch." Emmett said proudly. I merely shrugged at his comment and we lapsed into silence. I rubbed my temple as I felt eyes boring into my neck. Not being able to take it anymore I stood and turned to the cafeteria.

"What is so interesting?" I yelled at them aggrevately. People started to whisper rumors. I shivered. It was one thing to know people were talking about you but it was another to hear what they were talking about.

I huffed and sat back down. Emmett snickered and I growled at him, albeit it sounded threatening for a human. They looked surprised and I raised an eyebrow at them, pretending not to notice anything at all.

I shrugged at them and took a nibble of a bagel that was on my tray. I grimaced and set it down again. It tasted like dirt.

"Who wants to give me something to eat?" I asked them knowing that they didn't eat anyways. They all simultaneously pushed their trays at me. I smiled in appreciation.

I took an apple from Jasper's tray, a bottle of lemonade from Rose's, grapes from Alice's and a slice of cake from Edward's. "Chocolate cake is my favorite." I said happily. Edward seemed to have taken pride in picking my favorite desert and had a smug look on his face until the cafeteria turned silent again. I sighed heavily ready to make another _announcement_, but someone clearing their throat stopped me. I looked over my shoulder to find Mrs. Daniels- the principle- tapping her foot in front of me.

I saw Mike behind her with a smug look on his face. I quickly realized he had told on me for hitting him, but since it was a deserved hit I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"Miss Swan, I understand that you're new but that doesn't mean you can assault Mister Newton." She said in an irritated tone. I decided to play the victim even though I hated it. I made my eyes tear up and my lip tremble. "But he felt me up and I was only trying to protect myself, if anything he should be the one being scolded not me." I said in between sniffles.

Her angry demeanor soon turned to one of sympathy she turned to look at the Cullens. "Is this true?" she asked. From the corner of my eye I saw them all nod once. Mrs. Daniels turned to Mike and pointed to her office before turning to me. "Would you like to press charges?" I shook my head. I really didn't want more attention focused on me.

"I think he deserves one more chance." I said innocently. She nodded, smiled sympathetically then left.

I turned to my table as the doors to the cafeteria shut and grinned at them. "I should be an actress when I graduate." I joked and they all chuckle and nodded. Except Edward. I looked over at him curiously.

"What's up with you?" I asked him but he didn't seem to hear me as he stared out the nearby window. I turned to Alice and Jasper who were currently the only ones- besides me and Edward- who weren't eating each other's faces off. I motioned towards Edward but they shrugged in response. The bell rung in that moment and Edward came out of it. He smiled at me and stood. I stood along with him waved bye to everyone than left.

We headed to biology in silence; it wasn't awkward but peaceful and comfortable. Edward's whole demeanor changed as soon as we walked into the classroom, he seemed jittery about something. I shrugged it off and went to Mr. Banner to get him to sign my slip. He gave me a text book and told me to sit by Edward. I noticed as I sat down Edward seemed to be vibrating like Alice was this morning. I raised my brow at him but he shrugged me off. I turned to the front when Mr. Banner started class.

He started to talk about cell anatomy before I start reading a book. Mr. Banner saw me unfortunately and asked me a question. "Miss Swan, how many fibers is cytoskeleton composed of and what are they?" he asked clearly irritated that I wasn't paying attention to his lesson. I sighed and laid the book down and answered.

"Three, Microtubules, microfilaments, and intermediate filaments." I said in a bored voice resting my head on my hands. He seemed to be a little upset that I had gotten the answer right so every chance he got he made the questions harder until he got to college level, but I answered those with ease too. I could have taught this class better than him.

By the end of the period I had succeeded in making him my favorite teacher to screw with. I followed Edward out to his car all the while he laughed about the events of the previous period. I rolled my eyes at his antics and went to return my slip to the office.

I handed Ms. Cope my slip and she looked over it briefly and smiled at me. "How was your day Miss Swan?" she asked me in a friendly but fake tone. I shrugged my shoulders at her and turned to leave, waving goodbye to her.

I met Edward outside by his car. He smiled at me and opened the passenger door, I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to take you home so we can get your things ready." He flashed a crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart. I blushed and his smile became even more pronounced. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.


	3. Cage on the Ground

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**EPOV (FINALLY!)**

There was going to a human girl staying with us for a day, Carlisle said she was Chief Swan's daughter. I sighed and leaned deeper into my couch. He and Alice had gone to the airport to pick her up because Charlie was investigating a double homicide and couldn't leave work. Carlisle and he were friends so he agreed though I thought it was dangerous not just to the girl but to our lives too.

I heard the Emmett's thinking of what he could do with this new friend. _'I hope she like video games and wrestling.' _He thought to himself.

'_I love my hair it's so beautiful, I'm so beautiful?" _Rosalie's thoughts were vain as usual.

'_I can't wait until Alice is back she was really on edge when she left. I wonder why.' _Jasper thoughts were on his wife Alice. I was wondering the same thing, Alice had been acting strange before she left and was a bit upset, I intended to find out and so was her husband.

'_I wonder what she'll want, good thing I bought a lot, Edward can you come down to meet our guest she should be arriving in a few minutes.' _Esme was like a mother to all of us despite the fact of what we were.

I sighed but didn't move as I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he drew nearer.

'_What a smart girl I look forward to talking to her.'_ he thought contently.

I went over to the window as he came up the drive. I saw Alice in the front seat talking to a shadowy figure in the back. I sighed as I heard Alice talk animatedly about clothes and shopping trips.

'_They're here!' _Esme thought happily just as I turned away from the window. _'Come downstairs and meet her, Edward.'_

'_Oh great _she's_ here.' _Rosalie's thoughts were bitter as usual but I still grimaced at her words. _'YAY!' _Emmett shouted in his head which caused me to wince a little.

'_I hope I don't bite her.' _Jasper thought to himself and I winced again, he was the last to try our way of life, not feeding on humans and he was having a hard time with it so far.  
"I'm the one who's imposing on you I don't want to cause you anymore headache." I heard a soft lovely voice say from outside. I was very tempted to go meet her but restrained myself. _'What's wrong with me?' _ I sighed for the second time.

"Yup, your Charlie's daughter." I heard Alice say and I chuckled. Out of all my family Alice was my favorite because she and I understood each other; we both had powers that the family relied on, we stuck together.

I heard the door open and I heard them being enter the living room. I didn't bother to look in my families minds; I didn't really care until Jasper's mind was suddenly was clouded with memories of a newspaper clipping in Italian that, translated to English said:

'Isabella Marie Swan wins EPA Darwin Award from America!' I read the title as soon as I heard "You're Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard Jasper say pleasantly surprised. I shook my head.

"Umm… yeah do I know you?" she asked clearly confused. "No you don't know me but I know _you_. You're supposedly the smartest person in the world beating everyone you came across. You're a legend I've followed you since I first heard of you." he said sounding completely star struck. I was impressed though I mean she had these all awards.

'_Isn't that a bit stockerish?'_ Emmett thought and I chuckled a little. "This is Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." Jasper introduced them all. "Thank you but you don't have to bow, it's not like I see you as inferior to me. You're my equal, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm Queen Elizabeth." She ranted and I smiled she wasn't vain like all the girls she wasn't stuck up or thought highly of herself.

I l tried to look into her mind but got nothing I, I was confused but a little agitated. I went downstairs deciding that it was because I wasn't close enough. I was wrong and I instantly felt angered that I couldn't read her mind. She was a mystery to me that I had to solve.

Isabella looked over at me as I took her in. She had long brown hair that went to her waist and her eyes were unnatural brown eyes she the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen but then her sent hit me. It was like freesia and roses it burnt my throat unbearably. I glared at her angry that she was some human that was threatening to ruin my life. Her eyes widened a bit with… fascination?

I glared at her but she turned back to the conversation.

'_Edward stop or you'll scare her.' _Esme warned anxiously. I glanced at her but returned my gaze to Isabella.

"Please sit down." Esme said in her motherly way. Isabella sat next her. "Please won't you tell us about yourself?" she asked.

"Well, um… for those who don't know me correctly my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am thought to be the smartest person in Europe but I am always trying to find people to beat me." She said ignoring the glares she was getting. "So um I like fast cars, martial arts, reading and pulling pranks, but I don't think I should pull any on Charlie he might have a hard attack." She giggled and I smiled. I felt like I wanted to be near her. I realized with a jolt that the burn in my throat was slowly dissipating, I was getting use to her floral sent.

Giving in to my need to be near her I took a step forward absolutely captured by her voice and her beauty. Bella was a mystery.

I hadn't taken a second step though her raven hissed at me menacingly. I looked at it confusedly. Bella turned around to look at us; she looked at me and to her bird.

'_Sorry… he mov… nervous.'_ Those were the bird's thoughts and Bella seemed to understand every word where I could not. That was odd for a human… maybe Bella wasn't human. I brushed off that thought and focused on her lovely voice. _'What's wrong with me?'_

'_Dude what's wrong with you?' _Jasper asked me. I shook my head once, but Jasper kept a close eye on me.

"Sorry but she doesn't like strangers." She said like there was an underlining reason to. I added this to the growing list of things that were strange about her.

She asked about everyone but didn't turn to me as everyone talked about themselves. I suddenly felt afraid that I had scared her away. Panic rose in me and I didn't grasp why but I did know I did know that she had something to do with it.

Then it hit me; I was in love with her. she was my mate that's why I felt like I needed to be close to her, that's why I found her so beautiful and that's why I found myself interested in her so.

After a while of talking it was almost dark and she was getting tired, I watched as her eyes focused and unfocused and so could everyone else. Alice showed her to the guest room while I watched by the stairs idly.

Esme went to the store to buy some food for Bella just in case. Carlisle went to his office.

As soon as they were gone Jasper came up to me with a look I didn't trust. "So you've finally found love? I'm happy for you Edward." He said I smiled at him but Emmett heard and grinned.

"Awe Eddie's got a girlfriend! Virgin Edward is boarding the train to Whippedvile!" he laughed at me pointing. I rolled my eyes and went up stairs to my room.

I took note that it was right beside Bella's room. I shook my head at in spite of myself. _'Alice.'_ I thought.

I went into my room but left the door open I wanted to hear what they were talking about in there though I didn't really need the door open but it was more out of habit.

"Why do you let the bird go if she's your pet?" Alice asked curiously. I listen to their banter contently. I heard a soft sigh. . "Artemis likes her kill fresh I suppose you could say. She was born in the wild but I found her all alone and she followed me home." She explained and I thought that was sweet, I mean I've never heard of a person picking up stray _bird_ before.

"Bella have you ever had a boyfriend?" she asked and I sat straight up I wanted to know this too. "N-no Alice, why?" she stuttered and I thought it was cute. I smiled I was glad she didn't have someone because I wanted to be that someone, cheesy I now that's how much Bella effects me and I barely know her.

"You guys I have to sleep, I am so tired." she yawned. A few seconds later Alice and Rosalie came out. Rosalie walked past not even glancing my way but Alice came right up to me.

"She has the best closet ever! And she's free." She said happily winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice knew she could see the future. She knew everything, which brought me to my next point.

"Alice what was up with you this morning? You had Jasper worried." I told her she sighed and stood. "We better take this downstairs." She said and skipped out the room still smiling.

We went downstairs and Esme was back and filing the fridge with Bella's food. Alice called everyone into the living for a family meeting.

"I'm gonna come right out and say I can't see Bella's futures." She said and we all gasped, I was surprised I thought I was the only one. "Does anyone else have the same problem?" Carlisle asked looking from Jasper to me. We both nodded.

"I can't read her mind that's why I came downstairs, I thought if I got closer than maybe I could hear but I was wrong it's almost like she's not even there. If it wasn't for her sent I would have for gotten she was here but I'm glad I've gotten used to it." I sighed, they looked at me confused. I explain to them the overwhelming need to drink her dry. Carlisle looked a little amazed.

"Her blood sings to you, she's your singer."He said. I was proud of myself, from what Carlisle explained in his mind I was suppose to rip her apart, but I had enough restraint not to.

"I can't feel her emotions, there's an empty space where she should be." He explained. I instantly felt sad I wanted to know how she felt about me. _'It's alright I'm pretty sure she likes you just take it slow.' _Jasper said in a brotherly tone I nodded once and looked at everyone.

"I think Bella is…different." I said trying to find the right words for it.

"How so?" Carlisle leaned forward a bit in his seat. "Well for one when her raven hissed at me early I only got snippets of what it was thinking and Bella seemed to know what he said. You didn't see it?" I asked confused. They shook their heads.

"We were all too focused on you. I have never seen you act so interested in someone before." Esme said obviously confused. I smiled sheepishly.

"I think I love." I said smiling crookedly. Everyone except Alice, Jasper and Emmett gasped. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"There is no 'I think' you _know_ you love her." he said smiling happily.

**One in the Morning**

Emmett decided he wanted to wrestle with me to which I said 'no thank you' but he ignored me I tried to sneak up on forgetting that I could read his mind.

I heard come up behind me and moved out the way so he ran right into a table with Esme's favorite vase. Esme came in and picked up the pieces of her vase and began yelling at him for it while I smiled smugly.

That's when I saw Bella at the top of the stairs with a cautious and curious expression on her face. My eyes swept her body; she was wearing a pair of black stockings, a black short skirt, and a black tank top with a pale pink jacket that had straps on it. She was also wearing a pair of office heels. I stared at her opened mouthed. Alice saw me gawking and looked over at the stairs and then was overcome with the same shock everyone else followed.

"What?" She asked us. Alice came out of it first and squealed. She and rose ran towards her both smiling.

"Bella you look amazing! Where did you get that outfit at!" she practically yelled as Rose led her to the kitchen, I still stood there but I closed my mouth, Esme continued to yell at Emmett.

Rose was putting a pop tart in front of her when I walked in. "Rosalie, Alice could you leave please." I didn't mean it to come out as a statement but it did. Rose rolled her eyes and Alice huffed and glared at me but they left. "Edward if you do something to her I'll skin you alive." Rose hissed at me under her breath so Bella couldn't hear. I ignored her and went over to my Bella. _'Not yet, Edward.'_ I thought to myself. I sat next to her as she ate.

I smiled then started. Bella, I have some questions for you if you don't mind." I said reminding myself of an interrogator. She nodded me on anyways.

What's your favorite color and why?" I asked eagerly. She seemed confused as to why I wanted to know but answered.

"Butterscotch gold and I'm not telling you why." She said, I frowned and my eyebrows knitted together.

"And why not?" I asked clearly frustrated. She laughed and I smiled again. "I won't tell you because it's personal and silly." She said finishing her pop tart. She went to through the wrapper away but I took it and disposed of it then sat right back down. "I won't judge you." I said leaning forward a bit. She sighed. "Fine, it's the color of your eyes. They're a pretty color by the way." She said smiling warmly at me. I felt warmth fill me maybe she does love me. She stood but I grabbed her arm, there was an electric current that ran through us she shivered a little. I smiled a little she felt it too I know she did.

"I don't think you should wear that it's cold out; you'll freeze." I said worriedly. I looked confused.

"Why do you care?" she asked me I gave her a soft smile though on the inside I was a wreck she didn't know I loved her.

"I don't know." I said and stood. I pulled her into the music room. she looked longingly at my piano. I lifted one of his perfect brows at me in question.

"Do you play?" she nodded and sat beside me. I grinned and started to play. The melody was beautiful and lyrical. Soon Jasper, Esme, Rose, and Alice came in. Carlisle had gone to work after our meeting. And Emmett wanted to scare Bella when she went up to her room

When the song ended she had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away. "That was so beautiful, you're really talented." she complimented. I smiled at her. "Thanks, will you play for me?" he asked enthusiastically. she smiled at me.

"Okay but please will someone go get Emmett, I feel like he's up to something." she said then we heard booming laughter. I shook my head and Emmett walked in with an innocent smile on his face. I glared at him as he sat down by Rose. Bella giggled at him. "Just remember Emmett if you try something I will get you." she said menacingly turning back to the piano. I scooted down the bench so she could reach all the keys and she began.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was I everything that you were looking for?_

She closed her eyes letting herself get lost in each word.

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

I heard Esme sigh behind me.

_I don't want to forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't want to take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

I wrapped my arm around her waist, I couldn't help it. It was instinctual.

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh_

_How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it?_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

_When I wake up in the morning_

_And you're beside me_

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I've been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Can you do that for me baby?_

_Every time you touch me_

_See we don't really know_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_See every day we never know_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_I want you to promise me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

She whispered out the last line. I pulled her closer to me as her eyes opened; she looked over at me confused. I smiled at her. "You have the most beautiful voice I've heard in awhile." I said and it made her blush. She jumped up suddenly. "I have a question for you mister." She said pointing at me. I looked at her confused but nodded for her to go on. "Why did you glare at me yesterday like that and now your all friendly?" She said crossing my arms.

I smiled sheepishly at her, the others chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it?" She cocked her head at me. "You didn't answer my question." she said impatiently. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't tell her how I felt, not yet that is.

"I don't know I don't usually talk to people other than my family and I thought you would be like all the other girls I know, they're all snobbish and self-absorbed, well besides Alice and Rose some of the time." Rose let a low growled escape her lips in warning at me but I ignored it. "But your different, you're fascinating, I'm usually good at reading people but with you everything you do leaves me in suspense its nerve racking. Like this morning I never expected you to wake that early let alone wear this." I motioned to her outfit. She giggled a little.

"My family in Italy loved to play Bella Barbie, it rubbed off." She said, Alice squealed a little. I laughed and shook my head. "Will you sit with us at lunch?" she was shocked.

"Um, sure I was planning to anyway." She said then her phone rang; it caused her to jump a little. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and she glared at him before excusing herself. She went outside she stood by the trees but slowly crept into the forest I panicked but I didn't move from my spot by the window.

I watched the spot that she left through waiting warily. When she did come back she looked a little annoyed and tripped over a tree root just as she entered the yard but she caught herself on a nearby tree. I watched her enter the house and heard a thud when she came up the stairs. "Hey do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Alice asked. I looked through Alice's mind watching as she nodded confused. "Why?" she asked her curiously.

"Because there isn't any room in Edward's Volvo and Rose's BMW is too conspicuous to drive and we are not going to ride in Emmett's jeep." She said. I growled at Alice quietly. Bella was a human what if she fell off or something? I sighed; I was doing that a lot lately. "Whose motorcycle am I going to ride?" she asked, she was actually considering this! Jasper suddenly appeared he put one of his arms around Alice. "Mine, I'll let you borrow it in exchange for a chess match after school." He said grinning. She nodded. "I agree to your terms. What kind of motorcycle is it?" she asked him, he smiled proudly.

"It's a MV Augusta F4, its fast so be careful okay?" he said and handed over the keys after she nodded.

I saw Bella go into her room she was deep in thought and didn't notice me watching her carefully. She suddenly started talking. "Sorry but you can't come to school with me. It'll look weird for me to have a raven with me." She was talking to her raven. I thought that was strange and was going to talk about it with my family about this later as I descended the stairs and went into the garage with everyone else. Bella wasn't their though, I had heard her thanking Esme for letting her stay. She was polite and sweet, I smiled but then glared at Jasper as she came out and went towards the motorcycle.

We got in my car and Bella the bike kept sending death glares at him. "Jeeze Edward she likes the bike and I get a chess game plus she said she knew how to ride and we will stay close to her the whole way." He said but I still didn't like it one bit and he knew it.

I pulled out the driveway and soon Bella did too passing us easily. It soon became a race to see who would get to school first. She won because I didn't want her to crash, with Alice not being able to see her future I couldn't risk it.

She parked in the space beside us as she got off the bike. Everyone was staring at us but I ignored it.

I was a good sport and congratulated her; Emmett laughed at me and said that I drove like an old lady. Bella laughed, but still stuck up for me.

"Hey that was a close race, I still would have won even if it wasn't, but still."She giggled. I turned to Jasper. _'You should make your move she likes you I can tell by her body language.'_ I shook my head. "I wouldn't." I said low so Bella couldn't hear.

"You would." Jasper said firmly. I glared at him. "No, I barely know her. Do you really think I would?" I hissed. I wanted her to have a choice to be with me.

"Would what, Edward?" Bella asked suddenly. Everyone froze and looked at her confusion and shock was scrawled on our faces. She smiled at us innocently, she was screwing with us.

"What?" she asked us. I shook my head. "Fascinating." I whispered, everyone glanced at me like I was insane and I just shrugged.

"Anyways I still need someone to take me to the office any takers?" She asked and I went to her side immediately. Jasper laughed and I growled at him under my breath. "Whipped." Emmett boomed loudly. Rose hit him on the back of the head, I smiled at her in thanks then I rushed Bella to the front office.

We were a few feet from the building when Mike Newton walked right in front of us. I growled at him. _'I bet I can get in the sack by tonight. I mean look at me I'm hot and she is going jump at the chance.'_ He thought. I was restraining myself from hurting him.

"Hey, Bella right?" he asked I, he was trying to make his voice smooth but it sounded like nails on a chalk board. She nodded obviously wary of him, then she scooted into my side and I put an arm around her waist. Newton ignored it and instead continued.

"My names Newton, Mike Newton, want to go out with tonight. Maybe go over to my house?" he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. I wanted to rip out his throat for even thinking that Bella would like him. Bella roared with laughter as Jasper came over. He held me back, I was about to kill him; Jasper calmed me down and we waited for her to stop laughing.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Firstly: you are the most pathetic accuse for a man I've seen since… well forever and that's saying something. Two: you sound like a cat being drowned. And three: as if I would go out with scum like you." she scoffed at him. I felt very proud of her for getting rid of him but was shocked at how blunt she was. I liked it a lot it made her seem not so fragile.

He was gaping at her. She rolled her eyes. "But thanks for the laugh I needed that." she chuckled and dragged me inside the office. Jasper shook his head at her bluntness and went back to Alice. I waited by the door as she got her schedule.

She cleared her throat when she didn't look up from filing her nails. She was startled but when she looked up her eyes didn't immediately go to Bella in fact they went to me. _'Much too young! Much too young!'_ she chanted in her head.

I walked over to her. "I know." I whispered irritated. "Excuse me but Bella Swan needs her schedule, can you please give it to her?" I said rubbing my temple. She looked over at Bella in surprise like she just saw her for the first time. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes of course," she said looking through a filing cabinet to the right, "Isabella Swan here you are. Please give this to each of your teacher to sign." She said slowly like Bella was slow.

"Thanks." she said shortly and followed me out. "Does that happen all the time?" she asked me. I nodded and sighed. She looked down at her schedule as we went over to the rest of the group.

"Let me see your schedule." I said not meaning it to come out like an order.

English- Jackson

Trigonometry- Williams

Spanish- Houston

Art- Davis

American History- Varner

Lunch Break

Biology- Banner

Break

"You have English with Alice, trig with Emmett- good luck- Spanish Jasper, Art with Rose, History with me, lunch with all of us, and Biology and Break with me." I explained as we went to the car. I explained this to the rest of my family. They were overjoyed to find that she was in at least one of our classes.

The bell rang and we parted ways and I went to Music. I sat in a seat in the back. Mrs. Carter droned on about piano notes and let a few students play like she usually did. It was quite boring as was the rest of the morning.

Bella and I walked to the cafeteria together she was joking about how he almost killed Newton. I grumbled a little but was quite content with being in Bella's presence.

When we stepped through the doors everything went deathly silent and I growled at some of the things that they were thinking.

'_How did _she_ get him? She isn't even that pretty I am way prettier than her.' _I recognized this voice to be Lauren Mallory, a very envious girl that thought she was better than everyone.

'_She'll be mine she was just playing hard to get and settled for Cullen.' _Newton's thoughts were so off target I wanted to laugh at him.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the lunch line. As the whispers started, she didn't even notice. I got my tray and walked over to my table. I didn't even make it halfway there when I heard it. _'I'm gonna touch her butt then she'll think it's cute and want to hang out with me after school. I can't wait till then.' _Newton thought the vilest thoughts out of the school population and it sickened me to no end.

I turned around as he thought of what he was going to do with her after school. I was about ready to kill him when Alice called out my name. Alice put a hand on my shoulder as Newton's hand collided with my Bella's bottom.

She visibly tensed and her eye twitched before she turned and punched him right in the face there was an audible crunch when her hand made contact with his nose, it was broken but I was worried more about her hand with that impact it should have broken it too but she seemed fine. I was stunned but quickly went over to my beloved.

"You little Bi-" I cut her off when I placed my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged got her lunch and went over to the table with me and Alice.

We sat and Emmett had a grin on his face and looked like he wanted to laughed but it was restrained. "Nice job short stuff didn't know you could punch." Emmett said proudly. Bella merely shrugged at his comment and we lapsed into silence. She rubbed her temple obviously feeling eyes boring into her back. She stood and turned to the cafeteria.

"What is so interesting?" she yelled at them aggregately. People started to whisper rumors and she shivered like she heard what they were talking about.

She huffed and sat back down. Emmett snickered and she _growled_ at him, not some frail human growl this growl was animalistic and wild. We looked at her surprised and she raised an eyebrow at us.

She shrugged at us and took a nibble of a bagel. She grimaced and set it down again. Ii found myself curious of her she should have liked the disgusting human food.

"Who wants to give me something to eat?" she asked. We all simultaneously pushed our trays at her. I smiled in appreciation.

She took an apple from Jasper's tray, a bottle of lemonade from Rose's, grapes from Alice's and a slice of cake from Edward's. "Chocolate cake is my favorite." She said happily. To say that I was happy that I had unintentionally picked her favorite desert was an understatement. Everything got quiet as the Mrs. Daniels. Bella sighed and Mrs. Daniels cleared her throat. Bella looked over her shoulder to find Mrs. Daniels- the principle- tapping her foot in front of her. _'And here I thought we wouldn't be a problem considering she is chief's daughter.'_ She thought rather upset by this new development.

I saw Mike behind her with a smug look on his face.

"Miss Swan, I understand that you're new but that doesn't mean you can assault Mister Newton." She said in an irritated tone. Bella's eyes teared up and her lip trembled. "But he felt me up and I was only trying to protect myself, if anything he should be the one being scolded not me." She said in between sniffles, her voice was way too sweet and sorrowful for this situation.

Mrs. Daniels angry demeanor soon turned to one of sympathy she turned to look at us. "Is this true?" she asked. We all nodded Rose glared at Newton with a passion. Mrs. Daniels turned to Mike and pointed to her office before turning to Bella.

"Would you like to press charges?" Bella shook her head.

"I think he deserves one more chance." she said innocently. She nodded, smiled sympathetically then left.

She turned to the table as the doors to the cafeteria shut and grinned at us. "I should be an actress when I graduate." she joked and they all chuckle and nodded. Except me.

"What's up with you?" she asked me but I didn't answer her as I stared out the nearby window. I was trying to put everything together, how Bella has vampire like hearing and even seemed to act like one more than a human. Suddenly the bell rang I stood along with Bella. She waved good bye and threw our trays away as we left for biology.

We headed to biology in silence; it wasn't awkward but peaceful and comfortable. I became jittery because I enjoyed spending time with Bella she was fascinating. Bella went to Mr. Banner to get him to sign her slip. He gave her a text book and told her to sit by me. I was vibrating now with joy Bella sat next to me and raised her eye brow I shrugged at her and she turned to face the front as Mr. Banner started class.

He started to talk about cell anatomy than Bella pulled out a book. Mr. Banner saw her and asked her a question.

"Miss Swan, how many fibers is cytoskeleton composed of and what are they?" he asked clearly irritated. She sighed and laid the book down and answered.

"Three; Microtubules, microfilaments, and intermediate filaments." She said in a bored voice resting her head on her hands. He seemed to be a little upset that she had gotten the answer right so every chance he got he made the questions harder until he got to college level, I thought that was unfair but I had to remember Bella was smarter than him and could teach the lesson herself.

By the end of the period she had made him so irritated that he was planning to fail no matter what but soon he thought of Bella's father and decided better. On the way to the office I laughed about the silly argument he almost had with her. I hadn't laughed like that for awhile.

We reached the car and Bella was confused as to why I was taking her home, but I explained that we had to get all her belonging packed because Alice somehow thought it was a good idea to unpack her suitcases and hang everything up in the closet. I shook my head at that as Bella got in the car.


	4. Circles

**BELLA POV**

I walked down the stairs slowly with my suitcases in hand. Edward and I had gone back home early to get my stuff packed.

We walked to the car and put my stuff in the back. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked a little awkwardly. I looked at him weirdly. What could he want to ask me that would make him act so strangely toward me?

"You just did." I giggled in spite of myself. He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much. _'God I loved him… Whoa what? Since when do I love Edward?' _I asked myself.

"If you could be anything what would it be?" this was not what I was expecting and what was worse was I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Vampire." I said it like it was obvious and he looked horrified. So I just acted like it was a joke and started laughing hoping I didn't sound nervous. "You should have seen your face!" I grinned at him and he looked relieved but suspicious. I need to stop letting my guard down around him. I inwardly sighed at myself.

Edward's phone rung and he quickly pulled it out. "Hello Alice." He was still eyeing me but had a certain glint in them.

"I forgot about you. I'm coming, Jeeze." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I forgot that I left them at school." I smiled at him.

"How time flies when you are having fun." I said warmly. He grinned at me.

"I'll be right back. Don't have any more fun without me." He hopped in his car and drove down the road like a maniac. _'My maniac.'_ I sighed and rubbed my temples, I couldn't let him in and if I did I would throw them all into something they aren't ready for. I went into the living room where Esme was currently cleaning. She smiled at me when I walked in. "Hey Esme can I use Edward's piano I have this song in my head." I smiled animatedly at her. "Of course you can, you don't have to ask." She looked really excited. I guess she liked my other song. I smiled at the thought.

I went to the third floor and I sat down on the bench and started.

_Where are the people that accused me?__  
__The ones who beat me down and bruised me__  
__They hide just out of sight__  
__Can't face me in the light__  
__They'll return but I'll be stronger___

_God, I want to dream again__  
__Take me where I've never been__  
__I want to go there__  
__This time I'm not scared__  
__Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable__  
__No one can touch me__  
__Nothing can stop me___

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going__  
__But faith is moving without knowing__  
__Can I trust what I can't see__  
__To reach my destiny__  
__I want to take control but I know better___

_God, I want to dream again__  
__Take me where I've never been__  
__I want to go there__  
__This time I'm not scared__  
__Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable__  
__No one can touch me__  
__Nothing can stop me___

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch__  
__That tries to hold you back__  
__And turn your dreams to dust__  
__All you need to do is just trust___

_God, I want to dream again (I want to dream again)__  
__Take me where I've never been__  
__I want to go there (I want to go there)__  
__This time I'm not scared__  
__Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable)__  
__No one can touch me (No one can touch me)__  
__Nothing can stop me_

_God, I want to dream again (I want to dream again) __  
__Take me where I've never been__  
__I want to go there (I want to go there) __  
__this time I'm not scared__  
__Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable) __  
__No one can touch me (No one can touch me) __  
__Nothing can stop me_

I lifted my head to look at Esme only to find the whole Cullen family was clapping at my newest song. I blushed a bright red. Edward walked over to and the rest of the Cullen's left us alone. He smiled at me. "Bella, Charlie called and said that he was still working on the murder case and told us that he had to go over some more reports. So he needs you to stay here a one more night. He says he was sorry about making you stay here when you wanted to stay with him in the first place." He gave me an apologetic smile. I shook my head. "We have to put all the clothes back up there."

He shook his head this time. "Alice." He said rolling. "She is putting it back from brightest to darkest."

Jasper came walking into the room with Alice hanging on to his arm. "Finished." She said happily. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the couple.

"Looks like I get a round of chess after all." Jasper said.

I laughed and went over to the chess table that was set near the computer. It was top of line if I do say so myself. The table itself was made of red wood and the chess board was the traditional black and white. The pieces were already set up. We sat and began.

By the middle of the game I was a head but it was time to stopped playing around. I smiled at him. "Check mate." I said setting the piece where it was suppose to go. It was silent for a whole two seconds before Jasper and the rest of the Cullens closed their mouths.

"Nobody has ever beaten me except Edward. Not even Carlisle can beat me." He said smiling at me. "Good thing its Friday so we can play all weekend." That caught me off guard.

"It's Friday?" I asked alarmed. I train on Wednesday through Fridays it was my routine. It helps to keep me energized. They all looked concerned. "I train Wednesday through Friday." I explained.

"Train for what?" Emmett asked scratching his head confused. "It's for fun silly, plus it keeps me on my toes. You guys think delivering blows like the one I gave to Mike was special? That's just the beginning of it; I can do way more damage. Like for instance I broke some guy's femur I bet he couldn't walk straight after it healed." I laughed remembering how some guys had tried to kidnap me a few times.

"Why did you do that?" Emmett asked excitedly. "Well, some guy tried to kidnap me; the best part was that he couldn't file charges!"I laughed wiping a tear from my eye. It was hilarious but apparently the Cullens didn't think so well except for Emmett who high fived me. "That's serious Bella." Rose said solemnly.

"Not when it was happening once a month." I said and it was true there were a few men who wanted their sons and daughters to win in a few quiz-bizz competitions I was in at the bonus round for the winners. He was dealt with by me of course. They looked confused.

"Why was it happening once a month?" Esme asked rather upset but I waved her off.

"I was competing in a quiz-bizz competition and the fathers kidnapped me because they wanted their sons to win, it happened a lot. The whole thing was quite ridiculous.' I rolled my eyes. They cracked a smiled a little. I stood.

"So who wants to help me train?" I asked them all. Carlisle and Esme looked a little skeptical and alarmed. "Bella I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said narrowing his eyes.

"It's okay Edward I promise I won't hurt anyone. Besides I can bench press-"Emmett interrupted me.

"Five pounds." He blurted and started to laugh loudly at his own joke, the sight was so funny that I chuckled with him. But soon Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. "Oww, Rosie!" he whined.

"Go ahead Bella how much can you bench press?" she urged me on.

"I can bench press 580 pounds. I have to train so I can keep my muscles." I said proudly. Emmett grumbled something about me being a liar it was true I couldn't lift 580 pounds of weight; I could lift as much as two tons because of the shield and all. But they didn't need to know that now did they? I lifted my eyebrow at him. "If I was lying could I beat you up?" I challenged. He stood up looking ready for a good fight. "Please, look at those scrawny little arms of yours I could snap them in two with one finger." I shook my head if only he knew.

"Bring it Em just don't be upset when you lose." I said confidently. He grinned at me than came at me full force. "No!" everyone screamed as Emmett picked me up but I flip around him so I was on his back. But he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

Too bad he uses brute strength, and he wasn't very strategic, so it was all too easy for me push him into the couch. It slid back with him but he soon jumped up and was in a crouch, growling at me.

I smiled dangerously and sunk into a crouch mirroring him, I was too into this to care, than he came at me. But I saw an open spot and threw him through the doorway. I got ready and pounced on him; I had him on the floor in a headlock. "Some one count!" I yelled to anyone really. This isn't a very smart idea to fight a vampire but I really needed to train and this was a good work out for me. It was no sparing session with a trained fighter but I loved it all the same.

Everyone just stood there for a minute before Alice came over. She hit the floor lightly with her palm as she counted.

"One… two… three." She sang and I popped up smiling half heartedly. They stared at me as Emmett got up from the floor with a pout. "Cheater how did you beat me?" he asked upset that I had beat him.

"I train and I strategize, ya know look for weaknesses in my opponent? It works with a lot of things. My old school taught me a lot about fighting." I explained smiling at a memory of Felix and Demetri trying to sneak up on me. It didn't work and ended in them hanging upside down over my balcony. I chuckled to myself. Esme looked worried.

"What exactly have they taught you at that school of yours?" She asked as her brows knitted together. I was a little confused, I could tell Esme was a mother by nature but my own mother had deserted me so I never grew too close to people but this family made me want to get close to them.

"The usually stuff but I was always ahead of everyone I knew so I was put in advanced classes as soon as I got there, then I was put in martial arts training. When I was fourteen I was into MMA fights and I kicked some butt too. So I had already graduated college but I really wanted to spend a year with Charlie before I go back to Italy to start my new life." I said imagining what it will be like to sit on the throne with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I sighed at the image.

"That's very kind of you." Esme complimented me with a smile on her lips. "Thanks Esme. I really tried not to brake anything this time Esme, the last time I wrestled with someone twice as big as me he ended up being thrown into a wall, he was okay though," I added seeing their worried faces.

"How did you accomplish that?" Emmett asked pouting like a five year old. I rolled my eyes at him. I opened my mouth to say something that wasn't so nice but Edward saved me from it.

"Emmett, she just explained it or should she talk to you like you're a three year old." He asked with a raised eyebrow. Emmett pouted some more. "You're just taking her side because you like her." he said so I couldn't hear him. Hadn't they learned from this morning? I quirked my eyebrow at him and he looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Oops." He said. I turned my attention away from him and onto a new subject.

"Esme did you let Artemis out?" I asked cutting through the silence roughly. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted…" she trailed off worriedly but I merely smiled at her.

"No, no it's fine I need to take a hike with her anyways. It isn't the best to be around people this close to my birthday." I said but realized my mistake. Edward looked like he wanted to say something but my phone cut him off.

_Cut off your hands there's no escaping_

_Try to get up to sever the craving_

_Redrawn, appease this con, and recess back to what you've become_

_The end is neigh, fading into night_

_Vengeance, consequence, left entwined_

_Abhor the hopeless, appraise this crime, soon everything will be alright_

_Cut off your hands there's no escaping_

_Try to get up to sever the craving…_

I smiled apologetically at them before answering. "Hello." I sighed rolling my eyes at the person on the other end.

"One month, two weeks, and three days, I can't wait to spill your blood. If you have any that is." She said slyly. Her empty threats didn't faze me in the least, she couldn't keep them.

"Oh I can't wait to spill your blood either mother. I do have blood; you just won't see it. Your blood is a different story, see you then." I said in a sickly sweet voice. Renée always puts me in a dark mood. I ran a hand through my hair as I realized that I had let it slip that I may or may not be planning to kill my mom; I was bad at hiding things around what I considered my kind. She hung up and a small smile flitted across my face as I turned toward Edward again.

"Bella who was that?" he asked looking helpless, I gave him a quizzical look, didn't I say 'mother'.

"That was my mother of course." I said putting my phone in my pocket. They looked seriously confused and alarmed. I sighed. "Maybe I'll explain everything later." I said and went to go fetch Artemis for the hike. "Bella I'll come with you, it isn't safe in the woods." I laughed at that, he looked a bit upset.

"I'm sorry Edward sure you can come with me." I said grinning at him as I got Artemis. We made it out of the house and into the woods. "Bella, why does your mother want to kill you?" he asked rather bluntly. I looked over at him as Artemis took off. "Bye Bella, have a nice talk."The stupid bird left me out to dry.

"She said something about me being Satan's daughter. She thinks I'm out to murder people. She calls when it gets close to my birthday and sends me threatening messages, I swear I don't know how she keeps getting my number but it's getting old and on top of that, she's loopy and is always escaping from the asylum we all put her in. They take her back right after she tries to kill me but they're not so secure if you know what I mean." I glanced up at him.

He looked angry like he wanted to kill something. That was happening a lot; I wondered if he was like this all the time. "Why do you look ready for murder when something bad happens? Is it because you have a lot of pint up anger if that's it I can help you." I said stopping in my tracks he looked a little surprised.

"Bella you're more observant than people give you credit for." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. "And I don't have a lot of pint up anger it's just that you're a good person and things like this shouldn't happen to good people."

"Thanks." I said blushing. He stared at me for a moment then looked away quickly.

"Now what is this stress reliever you were talking about?" he asked grinning. I grabbed his hand and ran back to the house not bothering to call Artemis; I was leaving her like she left me. I laughed as we ran in the house and into the living room. Everyone had settled in and was watching 'The Phantom of the Opera'. They turned when we entered; we were quite noisy. I turned to Edward and shushed him. I pointed down at the floor beside the couch and we sat, our legs crossed like Indians.

"Center yourself." I told him seriously. He did as I said. "Okay now close your eyes and concentrate on your inner peace." He followed my directions. "Block out everything besides me and your happy place. Now relax and lose yourself in meditation." I said and closed my eyes and I quickly lost myself in my mind.

I started to think about everything that has happened so far but when I tried to concentrate on anyone thing Edward's came to mind. I questioned myself as to why this was happening and I found something that shocked me. I was falling hard for him, deep down I knew all along but buried it so I wouldn't have to deal with it, but in this state, you had to deal with things. I had to face the fact that Edward might be my mate.

I opened my eyes to find all the Cullen's gathered around looking worried and Edward looked the worst. He looked like he would pull his hair out any minute.

"What I miss?" I asked grinning madly at them. They looked confused to say the least.

"Bella it's dark outside do you know how long it has been?" I shook my head still smiling as Alice questioned me. "It's been three hours since you've responded to the outside world. What happened to you?" she asked raising a brow at me.

"Meditating what did it look like? You're lucky it didn't take until morning." I got up and stretched. My bone cracked and moaned from not being moved but it didn't hurt much because I do this all the time.

"Meditating is a process that takes your mind away from your body so you can find peace and it helps keep me from tearing people limb from limb when I get angry." I winked and smiled. They looked suspicious but I did just sit there for hours on end unmoving like a statue, so it was justified.

Suddenly something entered my shield that I had around the house. It was large but not that big maybe a mountain lion I smelled blood it was wounded too, and Artemis was with it. I walked calmly up to my room ignoring the curious stares I got. "Wait here. There is a mountain lion outside." I said after howl of pain came, the poor thing.

I dug in my closet for a black duffle bag that I had put in there, not allowing anyone to touch it besides me. I didn't even put it in the car. I pulled out a black medical back and went downstairs but the Cullen's weren't in the living room. I thought nothing of it until I heard another howl of pain. Then I realized they could be dealing with it. 'Crap.' I thought that wasn't good.

I hurried outside and in the front yard was all the Cullen's; Emmett had a shot gun with him aiming it right at the creature. I rushed past him and positioned myself so I was facing them.

"Tsk tsk tsk, haven't I taught you anything. Don't kill the defenseless animal, he's hurt." I said and knelt down beside the creature. By now it was lying on the front lawn, moaning harshly. I opened my medical bag and set to work. "Help me." He said tiredly. I pitied him he was shot by a hunter not too long ago.

I handed Edward a pair of gloves I was going to need him to hold him down. "Hold him down." I ordered. He obeyed as the rest of the Cullens watched in silence.

I took out a pair of medical clamps and my stitching kit. I extracted the bullet and set it to the side. I opened my stitching kit and began sewing him up the poor thing had already lost consciousness. I sighed when it was over. I reached for a tarp that was in my bag. I had one set aside for occasions such as this. I laid it out beside the mountain lion.

"Help me lift him up, Edward." I slid my arm under one end slowly trying not to hurt him. We got him on the tarp successfully and carried him to the garage. We returned hurriedly to clean up.

"Bella how'd you know how to do that?" Carlisle asked looking dumbfounded. I smiled gently at them and explained.

"I wanted to be a doctor, even went through med school and then went through veterinarian training. I have a medical degree but prefer to pursue other endeavors." I put all my stuff way. "You are full of surprises then aren't you?" Jasper asked me. I laughed a little and nodded.

"You've no idea." I heard Edward say. They turned to look at him lifting an eyebrow but I shot him a look and said.

"If you tell I'll castrate you." he shut his mouth real quick then. Everyone else looked between us while Emmett snorted.

"Dude you are so whipped." Emmett shook his head looking a little ashamed. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment then she started to frown and think really hard. "Hmm… how about we have a movie night?" she asked looking around. They all nodded and we went inside. I decided to take down my shield, they were trust worthy and my physical shield made it hard to concentrate when there was a thick layer of white over you. But soon I was feeling vulnerable so I put back up.

**Edward POV**

We went back inside quietly, everyone was curious as to what Bella had told me on our walk but it was personal and I really didn't want to get on Bella's bad side, so I wouldn't utter a word. I was still very wary of Bella's mother despite her confidence. I couldn't fathom how much she had gone through or where her cockiness came from but it was charming not over baring like Emmett's or that vile Mike Newton's.

We settled down in the living. Bella and I sat on the floor in front of the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Rose and Emmett sat on one of the love seats while Carlisle and Esme went up stairs claiming they were calling it a night for Bella's sake. Alice picked out a horror film and sat next to Jasper on the couch. He was casting glances at Bella.

'_This is nerve racking; one minute nothing but now I feel everything from her. Edward can you hear anything from her?" _Jasper asked me as an afterthought. I shook my head slightly; Bella seemed to see this but didn't say anything. _'And there it goes again!'_ he was irritated severely but I ignored it as Bella leaned closer to me, a smile crossed her face.

The film started and we focused on that. Half way through the movie a women gets a phone call.

"_H-hello?" she asked nervously._

"_I'm inside the house." A scratchy voice says from the other end of the line. The girl looks around her house as the phone clicks signaling it's been hung up. She walks up the stairs looking for the man that has broken into her house and killed her little brother and parents._

_Suddenly a shadow jumps out and stabs the girl in the back._ Alice hadn't seen the end of this movie in her visions because of Bella being a part of our festivities so she, along with Rosalie, had screamed loudly. It hurt my ears.

But to everyone else's complete and utter shock Bella started laughing just as they had started to scream. We all looked at her as she wiped a tear from her eye. "God I love horror movies they're always so funny!" she laughed.

Jasper spoke then. "What is so funny about them if you don't mind sharing?" I had my eyebrow cocked at her thinking about what she would be thinking.

"They all have the stupid teenager - that under normal circumstances would use her brain to figure something out- goes looking for the person that killed her friends and family. I laugh because at this point she knew going to look for the person who is trying to kill her is a bad idea and oppose to leaving the house and going to the nearest police station she gets _herself_ killed. Plus she deserved to die by then. My point, running in the direction of danger is a stupid way to die in this case, unless you are fighting for something you believe in." She finished and collapsed on my lap smiling.

"She makes a good point ya know." Alice said quirking an eyebrow at me. _'She is so your type.'_ She winked at me smiling all the while. I rolled my eyes at her as she turned on another movie.

The previews started but as soon as the movie cut to the scary part Bella started to sleep soundly. I smiled at her lovely. I looked back up to the movie gently stroking her cheek.

"Edward." Everyone glanced at Bella including me; they all thought that she had woken up. I was no different, but Bella was fast asleep saying my name. I smiled at the fact that she was saying _my_ name in her sleep.

"No mom come back, why are you leaving?" she whispered before she let out a bone chilling scream. I shivered and went to wake her but she was by the window before I could blink. I was momentarily shocked at how fast she was; everyone was. We recovered and looked over at her.

She was in a tight ball rocking back and forth… singing.

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

_'Bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my something's_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive…_

She was singing bits and pieces I knew.

I got up at the end and went over to her still a little shocked and confused as to this outburst. Her eyes were closed and her nails were digging into the soft white carpet. I shook her slightly as Carlisle and Esme came over to me worriedly.

"Bella wake up, Bella." I said but she wouldn't budge.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked as I put her on the couch. "I don't know; she was talking in her sleep one minute then she was screaming and over by the window before I could do anything." I said running a hand through my hair. Carlisle started to try and wake her up but she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"Umm… sorry to point this out but your girlfriend has some serious issues bro." Emmett said being completely serious about it. I glared at him holding back a growl. Rosalie hit him on the back his head and he pouted. I sent her a grateful look she smiled back and came over trying to wake her up as well, but Bella seemed to be lost in oblivion.

"Bella wake up." I said worriedly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered but then closed again. She started to convulse and groan clutching her throat. "Water!" she gasped out panting and digging her nails into my arm. Esme hurried to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

She handed the glass to me and I tilted it so Bella could drink but what happened next shocked us all even more. The water started to _float_ out of the glass and Bella's skin absorbed every drop in a matter of seconds. I stared at Bella as her body fell onto the couch her sweating face showing her contentment.

"What are you?" I asked her my voice barely above a whisper. She froze.

**Bella POV**

_Edward and I sat in the center of the meadow the light shimmering off his body as we talked about nothing at all. He planted a soft kiss on my lips and I blushed leaning in to him._

_Suddenly the seen changed and I was a little girl again. I stood I front of the door to my mother's room. My little hand knocked on the door._

_"Come in, Bella!" she called as I heard boxes being moved out the way. I stepped in her room with a big smile when I saw that she was redecorating her room. She gave a smile in return as she applied paint to the wall. "Mommy I have a special power that protects me want a see?" I asked her excited that someone will know what I can do. She turned towards with a confused look on her face. When she turned she knocked over paint, but I caught with my shield, letting the liquid splatter all over its surface. I looked up at Renee's face, proud of what I had just showed her. How wrong I was to expect a face of a proud mother too._

_My mothers face was torn into face of pure horror but she didn't scream. I took a step forward but she took two back. I saw her take a hold of her cross that she kept around her neck, because she was a firm believer in god. Then she said something that broke my heart. "Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed like I was the devil himself. "Mom-" I started but was cut of._

_"You're no daughter of my mine!" she yelled than ran out the room, ducking around me. But then it didn't stop, the parts I blocked out were coming back. I stupidly let my shield down in all my confusion._

_Renee came back with a knife in hand. She walked towards me with pure anger and hatred. "Mommy?" I asked scared of what she was going to do to me. She didn't answer instead she lifted the knife in the air and brought it down towards me. I screamed as it ripped through my skin of my shoulder. I fell to the floor as Renee dropped the bloody knife to the ground. The pain ripped through my shoulder and reflected in my screams, soon after that I heard the front door open than slam._

_My vision was getting spotty and I loss consciousness. As I laid there my subconscious sung a song that hit me hard._

Telling Layla's story spoken

'Bout how all her bones are broken

Hammers fall on all the pieces

Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing

I'm ashamed of all my something's

She's glad for one day of comfort

Only because she has suffered

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

_I woke up soon after, the wound in my shoulder was healed but the puddle of blood was still there and a scar adorned my flesh. My throat burned like hot coals were being pushed down it. I gasped for breath but it didn't come. I heard a whimper from the door way._

_Our dog, Sprinkle stood there looking fearful and worried. When I saw her my first reaction was to _growl _like animal but that didn't seem to stir her from her spot. My second reaction was to run past her into the kitchen to look for some water, the burn in my throat was becoming too much. I turned the faucet on but the water did something I didn't expect it do._

_It floated towards me and my skin absorbed it. The burn in my throat stopped burning. I stared out the window for a moment then left the doors opened so Sprinkle could find his way to someone that would love and care for him. Then I left._

I came out of the dream and found someone was shaking me awake. "Bella wake up, Bella." A soft velvety voice came it was familiar and I recognized it as Edward's voice. I tried to open my eyes but they only fluttered and closed again. I tried harder but my throat started to burn with that oh so familiar burn that told me I needed water. I felt my body start to convulse from the pain of it.

"Water!" I heard myself gasp out forcefully. Esme got up to get me what I needed but I felt nervous because what would happened when she came back.

She gave Edward the glass and he tilted it towards me but the water was already floating out the glass before I could prevent it from happening. My pores absorbed it greedily and my throat stopped its incessant burning.

"What are you?" Edward asked me quietly. I sat up and looked at him, contemplating if I should tell him or not. _'Tell him you know you want to.'_

'_And what about Aro? At least run it by him so he won't be so disappointed.' _ Great I was talking to myself, what more could happen?

Just then a black figure at the edge of the trees caught my eye. I quickly identified who it was; Renée. _'I spoke too soon.'_ She smiled dangerously and I realized she wasn't human anymore, she was a vampire. "Oh shit." I said. It was going to be a long birthday.

Edward looked over to where I was looking and his eyes narrowed and he growled. "Bella is that her?"

"Keep her on the porch, I'll be right back." I ran up stairs and into my room. I opened the same black duffle back and slid my lighter that Demetri gave me for protection out. I looked in my closet and found a pair of brown jeggings and a long sleeve greenish brown shirt with a wolf on it; I pulled on a beanie and a light brown knitted vest. I slipped on a pair of platform work boots and slipped a small bottle of liquor and my lighter under my hat then went back downstairs.

"You changed just to see that women? What is wrong with girls?" Emmett threw his hands in the air exasperated, but I ignored him as my lips turned downwards.

I stepped on the porch and saw Carlisle and Edward standing in front of Renée who had that cocky little smile on her face that would get her killed. I stood in front of her and lifted my eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here Renée?" I growled out.

"Now now didn't I raise you better." I snarled. "You didn't raise me at all." She seemed to think for a moment.

"True didn't your other little vampire friends take care of that?" I quickly covered her mind with my mental shield; Edward wasn't going to read her mind like this and find out my secret. **(A/N: Bella KNOWS ABOUT THEIR GIRFTS.)**She took a malicious step forward and I growled in warning but she still advanced. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said but did she listen? No.

She pounced but I dodge her attack and she fell forward into the glass door shattering it. I landed on the soft grass of the front yard. She tried to tackle me again but everyone else came out side and Emmett grabbed her. I kicked her in the stomach effectively kicking her into a tree.

"Don't help I don't want you getting hurt too." I said and reached for the bottle of scotch and the lighter under my hat as I heard Renée advance. I poured it into my mouth and flicked the lighter opened just as I turned around. I held the lighter to my mouth and spit all the liquor out at it causing flames to lick at her outstretched arms. But that was the only thing they caught as she screamed and started to retreat back to where ever she came from.

I sighed and fixed my hat and turned to a very upset looking Cullen family. I smiled at them sheepishly but Edward caught my eye and I saw all the betrayal I had caused. I suddenly wish I was invisible but sighed. "Bella what are you?" Edward asked for the second time that night. I looked away from him. "Let's take this inside." I said thinking hard. "I think it's time to explain." I looked up to them and they were nodding while Edward just turned and walked away into the house. I looked after him sad that he was so upset with me.

I sighed as I walked up the steps. I looked up at the broken glass door and thought that I'd have to replace it. "Esme I'm really sorry about your door. I'll buy you a new one." I said smiling kindly to her. She shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry Emmett is always braking things." She waved me off and I nodded reluctantly as I sat on an arm chair while everyone else took seats facing me on the large couch. I sighed and glanced at Edward he was glaring in a corner. I looked down at my hands.

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking at them from under my lashes. Edward growled and Esme shot him a warning look. But the damage was done.

"How about answering my question, what are you?!" I flinched from his tone.

"I can't answer that." I said quietly as I looked down at the floor. I heard rather then saw someone get up. Edward was suddenly standing over me, his hands clutching the arm rests, his breath fanning across face.

"Edward!" Alice called frustrated, but we paid her no mind. I looked him in his scornful eyes. With each second I heard the arm rest crack under the pressure he was putting on them.

"I don't know what I am." I said quietly again wanting to turn invisible, but this time I wanted it more than before. Edward stood up straight and pivoted on his heel and went upstairs fuming.

"Bella I'm sorry he isn't like that usually. Jasper what was he feeling?" she asked. He ran a hand through his hair. "

"He felt anger, betrayal, self loathing, confusion, protectiveness, and… buried deep was love, for you Bella. He loves you but he's upset with you too." He said reluctantly. I sighed but let down my shield so Jasper could feel my emotions.

"How do you do that, how do you block our powers like that?" he asked leaning forward with interest.

"I'm gifted I guess you could say. I have a mental and physical so you can't feel my emotions because you feel my physical emotions." I said. They all looked understanding.

Emmett raised his hand high. "Oh pick me!" he said excitedly. I laughed and pointed to him. "Yes Emmett?"

"Was that your mom out there? And why do you have such a bad relationship with her?" he asked and it struck a chord. I ignored it and Jasper looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, she tried to kill me when I was a little girl. She got me pretty good with a knife too." I said moving my shirt out the way so they could see the gash that had long since healed.

"You poor dear." Esme whispered coming over to hug me. I smiled at her kindness. "I've learned to deal with my screwed up life by being busy." I said.

"And when you aren't?" Alice asked. I shivered at the memories I'd spent crying myself to sleep and the nightmares. "Not memories I don't like to talk about." I said smiling grimly at them. She nodded an apology in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Bella your mother mentioned that you had been raised by other vampires." Carlisle asked cautiously. I sighed.

"I can't explain that either. I have to talk with them before I explain." I said deep in thought. I heard a snort from upstairs and my chest constricted. Jasper shot me a look. I sighed and pushed all thoughts away and opened my mind to Edward.

'_Edward, what did I do? Is it because I didn't tell you, if that's the case I wanted to spare you my terrible memories I didn't want to be a burden, I'm so sorry if I hurt you.' _I thought but there was no response. I sighed and put my shield back up.

"Is that all the questions?" I asked and they nodded. I stood and went up to my room. I left the door opened not caring and packed everything. I was leaving tomorrow. I stopped when I saw a long black suitcase and I smiled. I took out my guitar from it and began to sing.

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away  
I am letting myself look the other way  
And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home  
Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here_

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey

I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay  
And the hardest part in all of this is  
I know my way back, I don't want to go  
And let you see all that has become of me

I should've know, I should've known  
I didn't have a chance

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In your darkest night  
You are lovely

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely  
_  
__I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

A stray tear fell from my eyes as dawn approached. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, I turned around to see a sorry looking Edward.

"_I'm _sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was just being a jerk. I… I love you." He said placing a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled as my heart swelled with joy.

"I forgive you Edward. I love you too."


	5. Call You Out

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

It was a Monday and I had stopped sleeping completely but I didn't really mind because Edward started to visit me every night. It had been two weeks since I had gotten settled in Charlie's house and I couldn't have been happier when I saw him.

Artemis had gone on a hunting trip last night and was still out. So I would normally just leave the window open.

I was currently lying on my bed, eyes closed with Edward tracing patterns in my arm. He still thought I slept because I didn't want them to know just how different I was, yet. I started to move around a little and Edward was gone. I sighed as Edward's presence disappeared from my shield. I went to take a shower feeling absolutely excited to see him again. Edward would always pick me up in the morning to go to school, I liked being alone with him.

I stepped out the shower and over to my closet with my towel still wrapped around me. I thumbed through my wardrobe like a magazine and then a thought occurred. I pulled out my favorite outfit, it was basically a ring leader's outfit but it was adorable. (**A/N: I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS OUTFIT I THINK IT IS ADORABLE! EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER AND ALL CHAPTERS ARE ON MY PROFILE! INCLUDES MAKE UP AND SHOES!) **

I put it on and did my makeup which consisted of simple eye liner on my lid then white on the bottom of my eye and red eye shadow to match. I looked in the mirror at my end result and smiled as I approve it. I let my hair down and let it fall. I walked back to my room and looked through my closet and found my favorite pair of black that had red and black ribbons on the back. I went even farther in my closet and found a hat box and opened it to find my red and black striped top hat that had a long black bow on it with a black rose and a black feather in it. It looked very elegant and old timey which I loved.

I looked in the mirror and smiled then texted Edward to go on without me and that I would drive myself, I grabbed my bag and I walked downstairs to find Charlie sitting eating some eggs and reading the paper. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked motioning to my outfit, like it was another world wonder like the Taj Mahal or something. I twirled around letting him see all of it.

"You like it I made it myself?" I asked and smiled at him hopeful he would. He thought about for a moment and nodded.

"I suppose its okay as long as I don't have to beat anyone off you with a stick." He joked and I laughed heading off to school early. "Wait Bella aren't ya gonna eat breakfast first?" he asked confused and slightly alarmed because I hadn't eaten last night either. In truth the food wasn't the problem since I cooked it but I hadn't felt hungry in the slightest and I was starting to get a burning sensation in my throat more and more, the urge to drink water almost insatiable but I managed. I smiled at him. "No thanks dad I woke up late last night and had a big midnight snack." I lied smoothly. He nodded. "Bye dad love you." I called and went out to the car, grabbing the keys off the hook. I took off the blue car cover and revealed my red and black car.

I marveled at my precious Bugatti Veyron my favorite of my three other cars. I opening the door and got in then sighed in pleasure of the sleekness. I turned the ignition on and drove out the drive way carefully. Then when I was sure I was far enough away I hit the gas passing ninety miles per hour easily. I sighed and turned the radio on.

The song that was on was so cheesy that I turned the radio off in disgust. Not too long after that I came to the parking lot and pulled up next to Edward's Volvo. I stepped out the car and straightened out my skirt and went over to them as the Cullens looked from me to my car. "What are you guys staring at?" I asked as I locked my car real quick, didn't want people to steal it now did I?

"Where did you get that car? I thought you didn't have one." Rosalie glared at me and I looked at her confused. "What made you think that?" I asked her leaning on Edward slightly.

"Well you were always riding with us so I thought you didn't have one or it wasn't here yet." She in obvious frustration. I laughed and shook my head. "Would you like to drive it?" her faced turned from irritation to complete and utter delight. She nodded and started to smile really hard. Emmett grabbed her around the waist and started to calm her a bit.

Jasper looked euphoric from all the emotions and Alice just stared at me with wide eyes until Alice practically ripped me from Edward's arms. I sighed and prepared for her daily critic of my outfit.

"I love your outfit where did you get it from?" she asked talking really fast. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"I made it myself is it that well made? I didn't think I did too well on it." I said looking down at myself. She rolled her eyes. "You did a great job." She said as I returned to Edward's arms.

I turned to Edward who was currently holding me up as I basically laid on him; his hands were around my waist. He hadn't said a thing since I had arrived and I was dying to hear his voice. "Hey Edward you like my outfit?" I asked him and he smiled crookedly at me.

"I love it, Love." He said while he nudged my neck with his nose. I sighed and was about to say something when some two girls I think were named Jessica and Lauren walked up to us and approached Edward.

"Like hey Edward like the girl's choice dance is like coming up soon and I was like wondering if you could go with me. Since like you don't ever go like with someone." Lauren said 'like' so many times I felt the urge to slap her. Then I grew angry at what she just said. Edward glared at the two. "N-" I cut him off.

"Hey I'm Bella Edward's girlfriend. Nice to meet you now bye bye." I said waving at her. She looked me up and down.

"Hmm… nice outfit where did you get it? The circus?" she sneered. "Listen up around here I'm queen bee. Everyone wants me. If I want Edward, I can get Edward. If I want Emmett, I can have Emmett. Got it?" she asked me like she was running something.

"No you listen I don't bend to anyone's rules I will lay you out like Newton and smile while you get put on the stretcher. I'm not threatening you I am promising you, if you go near him," I point to Edward, "or any of them I will get you while you're sleeping." I said in a dangerous voice. Edward squeezed my hand. The bell rang suddenly and I turned and gave Edward a quick kiss before heading off to class.


	6. Bury Your Heart

**Bella POV**

Edward and I walked out of biology together holding hands and laughing at how angry Mr. Banner was at how good a student I was. Edward twirled me while I walked along the dimly lit hallway. We got to the parking lot and Edward dragged me over to my car to look at. He whistled as he inspected my car like it was the finest diamond ever found. _ 'Men.'_ I thought to myself.

"Bella where'd you get such a wonderful car?" he asked admiring the paint job.

"My other family bought me it along with three other vehicles not all cars. I love this one the most though." I said smiling at him as he leaned on the side of it. He smiled crookedly at me. Then he said something that was made my smile falter.

"Bella, I really want to meet your other family. I've already met Charlie but what really matters to me is your vampire family." I gulped.

"Trust me you don't want to meet my vampire family; they aren't like your family they feed off humans I was only able to survive because I had my shields." The final bell rang as I spoke and Rosalie was suddenly right beside her hand out for the keys. Edward shook his head but smiled.

"I'll see you at home." I said fully aware that I had referred to his house as mine. He grinned at me and kissed me on the cheek before we parted. I turned to unlock the car, but as soon as I pressed the button my favorite car exploded.

Rosalie and I were sent in different directions, her towards the forest and me towards the office. I wrapped my shield around me tightly as I flew through the air like a rag doll. I felt my shield connect with the building, but I didn't stop there I went through the wall of the office and out the other side. I finally stopped when I collided with building four aka biology. I stood slowly gasping for air; the blast knocked the wind out of me and I realized that I had broken a few ribs.

A crowd of people were in front of me in an instant, but the two who stuck out the two who stuck out the most were Alice and Edward. They helped me up and Edward looked over me worriedly looking for any injuries which were internal mostly.

"I'm calling the ambulance, hang on Bella!" a girl I knew as Angela called as many people started to talk loudly filing what I needed the most; silence. I gridded my teeth against the pain as I stood up.

"Bella, don't try to move." Edward said trying to keep me still. Pain shot through me but I was used to it. Pain used to be my friend, it still is.

I pushed him away and shook my head. But I found that my shoulder was dislocated. "Just take me to Carlisle." I said as I tried to fix my arm. The ambulance came just as the words left my mouth. They hoisted me onto the stretcher. I sighed then closed my eyes as Edward got in beside me. The EMT's worked on putting my arm back in its socket. They yanked it back into place and I sighed. I found that the pain was easily ignored.

"Bella, everything's gonna be okay. I'll make sure Carlisle works on you himself." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles into my hand. I smiled at him. "I know everything will be fine, I've had worse." I said as one of the EMTs rushed me out the ambulance and into the emergency room. Carlisle was right behind us as Edward explained what happened.

Edward was directed into the waiting room. Nurses and doctors hooked me up to machines and an IV drip. I sighed thinking the only thing I needed was a jug of water.

"Carlisle, water." I whispered low so no one could hear. He nodded as a nurse put a mask around my head and soon I became very tired and for the first time in two weeks I fell asleep.


	7. Chasm

**Bella POV**

_Beep… beep… beep._

It was starting to get annoying, the heart monitor beeped annoyingly in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly letting the light flood my vision. I moaned a little at how stiff I felt.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're awake!" Alice's voice perforated the air. I jumped a little and looked around the room and found I wasn't in a hospital house. I was in a room with a ton of medical equipment in it; I instantly knew I was in the Cullen house. I looked over at her. "Sup Alice, what have you been up to?" I asked nonchalantly. She looked at me weird and worriedly.

"Edward, Carlisle Bella's awake." she called even though she really didn't have to. Edward was in the room in an instant followed by Carlisle. Edward took my hand immediately. I smiled at him then turned my attention to Carlisle who was checking my vitals. "Bella I thought you said you had a shield, what happened?" he asked looking confused.

I sighed heavily and explained. "Well, I broke my ribs purposely believe it or not with my shield I pressed it as tight as possible so I would at least come out with _something_. My arm was dislocated because it bent out of place." I smiled at them. Edward didn't like my explanation.

"Bella, you could have punctured a lung!" I laughed at that. "Edward did I not tell you that I heal really fast." He stared at me. "Bella how fast?" he asked hesitantly. I grinned at him.

"It usually takes about a day. Like when I Renée went at me with the knife." He stared at me. "How is that possible?" he shook his head and smiled at me.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked looking around the room. Alice answered this. "Oh just two days." I jumped up and out of bed in a flash. "Bella wait, you must be checked over." Carlisle said. But I shook my head. "I'm fine I just have to stretch and work out a bit, go home take a shower and call my fam." I said waving them off. Edward looked at me warily.

"But Bella, you have to at least let him check you out." he tried to reason. I shook my head and cupped his cheek. "If I don't they'll get worried and if they get worried no one is happy. Trust me." I said and kissed his nose. "You can do all those things here; this is as much as your home as it is mine." I shook my head. I would not do that I would only text when I was around the Cullen's.

"Do you not trust us? Is that it?" he asked sounding angry and hurt. I flinched. "That is not it if I could I would be I can't call them, it's just safer if I didn't call them." I said. They didn't get but Edward looked angry.

"All I'm hearing is you don't want us to meet them. Why?" he asked. "Edward…" Carlisle said cautiously. But it was enough to make me angry. I glared at him. "Your right Edward I don't want you to meet them. But if you met them you would wish you hadn't." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean I would wish I hadn't?" I snatched my hand away from him. "Fine if you want to meet them lets go to Italy." I said they looked shocked.


	8. All Around Me

Bella POV

I walked out the house angry and trudged into the woods aimlessly. Soon though I found myself in the middle of the forest basically lost. I sighed and sat on thick, brown log thinking about all the crap I would have to face soon or Edward and I couldn't be together without the secrets I am holding in. I sighed again and looked around. "What will I do?" I asked myself.

"Let me drag you off and suck you dry, Isabella Marie Swan." I whipped around at the malicious voice and glared at the blonde vampire before me. "How do you know my name?" I growled between clenched teeth.

"From your mother of course." he said with a cruel smile. I returned it and stood, ready to fight. "Now now I am not here to fight but I would very much like to sink my teeth into that soft skin of yours." His smile widened.

"Then why are you here?" I asked lowly. My eyes hardening as I sunk into my defensive pose.

"To relay a message, your mother says that you should keep a better watch on your father." he said smirking I growled at him.

"Leave Charlie out of this." I stated.

"It's not up to me; Renée pulls the strings like with the explosion." He grinned and disappeared. I turned and went back to the Cullen's house.

I burst through the newly fixed glass door angrily, nearly taking it off its hinges. Everyone was in the living and Esme gave me worried look. I turned to Edward and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry but there are things I need to tell you but not now once I rip Renée's head off her pretty little shoulders only then can I tell you." He nodded reluctantly.

"Right now I have to go or something bad will happen." I turned to leave but Edward grabbed me by my forearm. "Like what?" he asked looking. "Renée wants to kill Charlie to make me angry." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll come with you." he said and grabbed my stuff; with a good bye to everyone we left.

We got there and all my neighbors watched in awe as I ran up my porch stairs into my house. I swung the door open hastily as Edward followed. But it was too late Charlie was lying face down in a pool of blood and bullets.

I squared my shoulders and clenched my jaw as I reached for my phone to call the police. Edward pulled it from my hands though. "I'll do it you go pack your bag your staying with us." I nodded and trudged up the stairs.

One minute later I was done and the police were here making us leave out the house and leading us to our front yard. A police officer that was a close friend of Charlie's talked to us while others talked with the growing crowd of neighbors. I answered all the questions but lied on most as Edward did the same.

"Now, Miss Swan do you have anywhere to go?" he asked sympathetically. I nodded and motioned to Edward. "I'm staying with Edward's family." he nodded and smiled at Edward.

"Take care of her Mr. Cullen." He said patting him on his shoulder but recoiled at how hard his body was. "Will do." Edward said competently.

We left then because I had all the clothes that couldn't be replaced and I could just have Renata send me more if needed. Edward opened the door for me as I got out of his car. We hadn't said anything at all on the way but he did hold my hand reassuringly.

Esme and Alice were the first at the door. "What happened?" Esme asked but I went in the house unable to speak as Edward explained. I took out my phone that Edward gave me back and started to text Demi and Felix.

**(A/N: Bella is in italics Demi and Felix are in Bold)**

'_Renée is back she tried to kill me and has killed Charlie.'_

'**On our way.'**

'_NO, I can handle myself, but I will be texting you.' _

'**Fine then but we r here 4 u.'**

'_Alright but what do we do with the Charlie thing.'_ I always knew I would have to leave Charlie behind but I never knew it would be this soon; I pushed down the emotions that rose in me. I sighed and rubbed my throat that started to burn a little.

'**U r upset about it right?' **I gave a grim smile.

'_I'm in mourning, miserable really but I'll push through. G2g.'_ I sent the message and deleted all my messages in my mailbox. I ran my hand through my hair and turned to the sympathetic eyes of the Cullens'. I smiled at them grimly.

"Bella I'm so sorry, poor Charlie." Esme said coming over to me to rub circles in my back gently. They all started to tell me how sorry they were that this happened.

"No its fine really, it isn't your fault that he's dead. Renée is going to pay but in time humans will all wither and die at one time, it wasn't his time though." I whispered to them as I stared at my hands.

"Um… Bella I know this a bad time but, why aren't you crying?" I looked at Emmett grimly.

"When you have had my childhood you only cry from joy in front of others." I said then got up. "I need some time to think." I said before exiting the room to go to the music room. I sat on the bench heavily. I cracked my knuckles and began.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

So I cry  
(Holy)  
The light is white  
(Holy)  
And I see you

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

I sighed as the song finished and I found myself alone in my own world again. Suddenly my phone began playing the song that defined evil.

_Cut off your hands there's no escaping_

_Try to get up to sever the craving_

_Redrawn, appease this con, and recess back to what you've become_

_The end is neigh, fading into night_

_Vengeance, consequence, left entwined_

_Abhor the hopeless, appraise this crime, soon everything will be alright_

_Cut off your hands there's no escaping…_

I stood as I answered it and went downstairs. The Cullens sat in the living where I left them. "Talk to me." I said nonchalantly. Everyone gave me a weird look as I turned to look in the mirror.

"Did you like my gift?" Renée's malicious voice came from the other end. I glared at the mirror.

"Oh you mean Charlie? Yeah it was great a masterpiece." I said keeping my voice even though talking about my father like this hurt. The Cullens' faces showed complete horror and disbelief as I talked about my father as if he was nothing. I let down my shield so jasper could feel my emotions. He nodded his head slowly, understanding came across his face, he then explained quietly to the rest.

"Oh but I thought you loved Charlie or maybe you don't really love anyone do you?" she asked anger lighting her words. I smiled at this escape route.

"What gave you the idea I did? After all I'm going to kill my mother." I said glaring at the mirror. I heard her huff on the other side. "I'd love to see you try." She said right before she hung up. I continued to stare at the mirror before it _cracked_ under the pressure of my gaze. I was surprised to have a new power, after all these years I had become stronger. I sighed.

"Guys look," I pointed to the mirror victoriously, "I've got a new gift who wants to help me test it out?" I asked with a small smile on my face. They looked slightly confused.

"Bella aren't supposed to be mourning?" Jasper asked, looking confused. I frowned at this.

"Mourning and being all depressed isn't my thing, besides why would I mourn when everyone dies at one point. Cruel I know but true. Plus I know for a fact Charlie wouldn't want me moping around." I said and it sounded so wrong coming from my mouth. They all shared a look of shock and outrage.

"So you don't care that Charlie is dead?" Jasper tried to clarify. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him.

"Of course I care; I just don't worry about that stuff because I already accepted never seeing anyone I came in contact with here again. That is… until I met all of you." I ended biting my lip.

They stared at me eyes wide. "You are not being changed." Edwards said catching on to what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes. "If only you knew." I whispered. They all looked at me confused except for Edward who was slightly glaring. "Knew what?" he asked frustration clear in his voice.

"I'm taking you all to Italy with me. Pack your bags and I'll get the plane." I said finally.


	9. New Horizons

**Edward POV**

She infuriated me so much sometimes, but I couldn't help but love her. She was the apple of my eye but when she said she was going to be changed? I lost it.

I wanted so badly to keep her human but something told me that whoever her family was, they weren't to be messed with. But I wondered who they could be. Maybe an exceptionally large coven, but as far as I knew the only large coven in Italy was… the… Volturi. I shook the thought that my Bella could be a part of the greatest coven in vampire history.

"Wait," Carlisle said, "we cannot just leave like this especially after Charlie's death. Let's leave during spring break, it is next week." He stated wisely. Bella's face lit up. She had mood swings like nothing.

"I was going to go to Italy anyways, I always forget about plans that are important. Oh you guys should pack your bathing suits because after all the shock and settling we're going to swim in the pool I made them put in the courtyard!" I stared at her.

"Bella what do you mean shock why would we be shocked?" she covered her mouth.

_Spot a little Latino  
Booty so big call it Oprah's Ego  
We go do it, through it  
She says, "Dios mia, mi amigo"  
Pull it out, stick in your mouth  
And I bust it in the back of ya  
Swallow, bitch  
There's people starving in Africa…_

Esme looked horrified that she liked that song enough to put it on her phone, Emmett loved the song and had Bo Burnham's CD's and DVDS.

She pulled out her phone with a big grin on her face. "VITR _(vampire in the room)_." What the heck did that mean? "Hey you never call me Ren I thought you didn't have my number." She talked so confidently.

'_Whatever Bella I just want you to know that your uncle wants to meet your mate and stuff. Your bike has been imported to Seattle it's the Seattle Mazda Dealership.' _A women's voice said with a thick Italian accent to it. Bella rolled her eyes but her smile turned into a knowing one. I wondered about that.

"I know. We are all coming for spring break next week. Oh you should buy new bathing suits too, I kind of lost mine." She said softly looking in the cracked mirror again. She sighed and frowned.

"I have a new power it seems I am telekinetic or whatever. I can't necessarily control it either. Mother is back and putting stress on me too. Isn't my life great?" she said sarcastically. She looked tired and I felt a little sorry for Bella, she was a strong girl but she had so much to do and so little to work with. She had to do it all on her own but I was here for her when she needed me.

"_You sound dead Bella get some rest and I will call you tomorrow."_ Bella agreed and hung up.

'_Oh my Edward she hasn't eaten in two days."_ Esme suddenly thought which caused me to look over at her in horror.

"Bella dear wouldn't you like something to eat?" Bella shook her head quickly and looked out the window.

"Bella you need to eat something or you'll die." Carlisle said assertively, but all Bella did was smile a little.

"I don't eat any food, I just need water every day." Bella said a light blush covered her pale cheeks.

"So you're a plant?" Emmett said seriously. We all looked at him questioningly. "Wait, never mind Bella doesn't get enough sunlight." He said and shook his head. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella sighed too which made me look up. She had a sinister grin on her face.

"Oh Emmett, has your mother not taught you to be respectful of someone who could possibly… kill you?" she said in a low sweet tone her fingers laced and held to the side, she would have looked sweet if it wasn't for that sinisterly sweet smile. Emmett actually shivered and apologized which made us laugh all save for Bella and Emmett. I understood Emmett not laughing but Bella was the one who said it.

She looked out the window as her face darkened. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist then it started to rain rather hard. We were silenced by this action. "Hmm… interesting." She smiled and looked at her hand for a moment then at us. "After so many years I have started to gain more gifts, why is that I wonder?" she talked as though she was from a different time sometimes and with her accent it brought memories of the time Carlisle stayed with the Volturi.

Bella smiled at me and the storm stopped but the clouds still remained. "I have to pick up important things from Seattle, who wants to come?" she asked her voice silent among us all.

I stood and grabbed my keys off the hook that Esme insisted on having. Rosalie quirked a brow at Bella. "What 'things' are you getting?" she asked and Alice nodded in agreement to the question.

"The school informed everyone on my contact list that my car blew up in my face so Italy sent me another one of my prized possessions. Then there is this great guitar shop I need to go to then I have to get some more clothes so there is a shopping trip. Then training in the back yard if that's okay?" she looked at Esme and Carlisle thoughtfully.

"Of course you can practice in the back, just be wary of my garden." She said kindly.

"In that case we're coming, right Alice?" Rose said standing but Alice seemed to hesitated and looked at Bella pointedly. She sighed. "Alice you can pick out my clothes." She jumped up happily.

We piled into my car Bella in the passenger seat, Alice and Rosalie in the back and me driving. Alice talked animatedly about Bella creating a thunderstorm on Friday so we could play baseball, Bella seemed to agree.

We went to the dealership first per Rosalie; the man that greeted us first gawked at Rosalie and had disgusting thoughts as well. I rolled my eyes at some of the things he came up with.

Bella stepped in front of her and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan I'm here to retrieve my Ducati Diavel." I sighed a little. Of course she had a bike; it suited her better than a car. He asked for some ID. She gave it to him pulling it out of her pocket. _'We are getting her a bag.'_ Alice thought as she finalized our shopping plans. I smirked at the fight soon to come. He had her sign some papers and she paid a fee. But I was faster with my card. She pouted at me but I wrapped my arm around her waist. He then gave her the key.

"Alright follow me; we have your bike right over here." He led us to a red and black bike sitting on a platform in the back. Bella squealed. "My baby!" she yelled happily. If it wasn't for her chocolate tresses and her pulse I would have said she was Rosalie. I smiled happy that she was smiling again. Bella and Rosalie ran up to it and high fived and admired its sleekness while Alice and I shook our heads.

"Let me just get someone to get it down and you'll be good to go." He said but Bella protested.

"Don't worry about it I've got it." She said and her and Rosalie lifted it up and put it just in front of the platform. the dealer seemed amazed that women could lift such a thing but then it turned to something much more disgusting. This time it was of my Bella!

I clinched my teeth together and suppressed a growl. Alice looked at me confused. "He's having fantasies of Bella." I whispered to low for him to hear. Alice shook her head. _'Just relax remember that Bella only loves you.' _I sighed then nodded but I was still disgusted with the man. Bella cast a glare at the man before wheeling her bike out to the parking lot. Bella had heard what I had said. Well that can't be helped. The dealer followed us to the parking lot mandatorily. Before Bella got on the bike she walked over and kissed me on the lips gently. I smiled and knew she was making him see who she belonged to, then we left to the mall.

Alice all but dragged us into the mall and we spent about five hours in six stores. I sighed when we were finally done but Bella looked jittery. In about fifteen minutes we were in front of the music store. Bella practically jumped off her bike when she parked. I was behind her immediately and opened the do for her, she smiled and went in.

She went right up to the counter and asked for the shiny red Gibson SG electric guitar and a drum kit. I was surprised that she knew how to play. She paid for it before I could regain my composure and was on her way out. She put her purchases in my car and jumped on her bike.

We got home shortly after with Bella in the lead. We parked and I helped get the bags out while Emmett grabbed Bella's stuff. I carried everything up to Bella's room and went down stairs where Bella was setting up the guitar and drums. Emmett helped with the drums and everyone sat waiting. I took a seat by Alice and she explained that Bella said she would play for us. I smiled when Bella was ready and she started to play as Emmett sat.

**BPOV**

Emmett and I had been planning to put on a show for everyone and now seemed to be a great time. I faced everyone and Edward smiled at me silently telling me to go on.

_We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We're human  
We reason  
We're breathing  
Protecting  
You're living and dying, surviving, we're trying  
To breathe in safety  
Come home safely  
Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss  
Life, here sacrificed  
Someone who paid the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing  
It's already done  
We've overcome  
Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss  
With a life on the line (the fire...)  
That consumes or refines (the fire…)  
To ascend or decline  
To retreat or to climb  
Out of sight, out of mind  
'til attacked from behind  
Will this fire..  
Consume or refine?  
Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
The death of us created for  
Justice…  
And mercy  
Justice…  
And mercy  
This is where they kiss_

The song ended and they clapped. I smiled and cued Emmett to get ready for the next song. I began.

_So you're tired but you're alive  
So open up your eyes  
And you can get your sleep when you are dead  
Kill the clock inside your head  
Bring your normalcy to the edge  
And watch it drown in new horizons  
New horizons  
You said I'd only have to wait until I died  
And that's no time  
How did we come to thinking this was funny  
Cheering and laughing at the dying  
While we're riding the light in you  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
(New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)  
Life floods in with a conquest  
Life floods in with a new quest  
Here's a voice for the voiceless  
And a song for the soulless  
Life floods in  
_I handed Alice a tambourine and motioned for her to get up. She did it at the precise moment I needed her. _  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
We go right_

They cheered and Rosalie grabbed Emmett and took him upstairs immediately. I rolled my eyes at their love. Edward came up and hugged me. I kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you were a fan." I said gently.

"Anything you love I love, Love." I smiled when he called me this. Esme came over and hugged me and congratulated me. Alice glared at me. "Your shield." She said and pouted. I sighed and let it down. Jasper nearly fell over. Edward laughed at him. I looked confusedly at them. "Jesus Bella your emotions are so strong, almost as strong as Edward's." he said. I blushed and Edward gasped. I looked at him quizzically. "What happened to my angel's blush it's faded." He said unhappily. I looked in the mirror. "Score one for heritage!" I cheered. Edward slumped a little. "I love your blush."

I kissed his cheek. "It's okay it will come back, I just loose it for a week. Then it's back." I explained. "Why?" Carlisle asked leaning in a little.

"It means I won't be able to leave my bed for a few days. I get rather sick during this time. I can't move because of my birth mark." They looked confused so I explained further. "It burns like hell like changing almost but the last time it happened I got better at my gifts." I said my lips pursed as Edward ground his teeth together at the mention of pain. I patted his leg. "I'll be fine. I just need water a lot and someone to make sure I don't roll off the bed." I said.

"But I thought you couldn't move." Jasper interjected. I smiled.

"I don't move my body does it for me, it's all like seizures except with occasional screaming." Edward grimaced.

"When?" he asked. Alice answered.

"Next week. Her blood has to drain completely out of her face. God I missed my gift." She said giving me a pointed look. I grinned at her. "Let's see that birthmark that's the only part I didn't see." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's on my back." I said bluntly. I stood and ran up the stairs. "Hold on I'll be back." I said and wrapped on Emmett and Rosalie's door. "What!?" Rose's voice came angrily.

"Sorry but I'm about to show everyone something that is important, so get your asses down to the living room." I said and ran to my room and closed the door. I looked through my bag for a jacket. I found a black tuxedo jacket. I took off all the clothing on the top half of my body so you could see it all. Then I put on the jacket. I quickly made my way downstairs. But on the last step I stopped. "Okay Emmett this is not a peep show so no jokes." I warned and stood to my back to them. I took my jacket off and they all gasped.

"Bella that looks more like a tattoo then a birthmark." I shook my head in disagreement to Edward.

"Oh trust it is a birthmark. Every year it burns and grows." I said putting the jacket back on. "What do you mean grows?" Jasper asked. I turned to them. "Just that, when I was five just after I went to live with my vampire family it started. It used to be three inches. Now it takes up my whole back, I don't know why it does it but with my luck it will probably sprout like a plant out of my back." I said rolling my eyes.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was twelve o'clock in the morning which surprised me. Time flies when having fun. I went upstairs to change and stayed there drumming the strings on my guitar. The next day would be hell, I could feel it.


	10. Better Than Revenge

**A/N: I was inspired by the Taylor Swift song, Better Than Revenge. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of Edward's Volvo pouting. I was a little upset that I couldn't ride my Ducati but I understood I had to wear a stupid sling on my arm and Edward wouldn't let me ride with one hand. Nonetheless he helped me out the car and onto the hood as we waited for the bell to ring for classes to start. Alice and I got into an argument about vintage dresses and that was when Jessica came over. I pointed at her in example with my 'good arm'.

"See?" I asked angrily. Alice raised her hands in defeat, everyone applauded surprised that Alice had lost an argument.

"What are you pointing at, _Swan_?" she sneered my name. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Hello Stanley." I said simply not bothered at all. The parking lot grew quiet and people not so supply moved closer to hear. I rolled my eyes at them.

She ignored me and went straight to Edward, getting all close to him. The sight made me a little sick but all I did was laugh. She looked over at me and glared at me as though she was actually threatening. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just remembered a song I wrote last week." I explained giving Jessica a pointed look. She made a face at me, like a child. I smiled at her again. "It was actually inspired by you." I said with a smile. Her eyes softened.

"Really?" she said with a smile. Emmett looked appalled and so did everyone else. I nodded.

"Jessica one quick question, do you think yourself sophisticated and dignified?" I asked and she nodded looking confused. I jumped off the hood of the car and went over to her.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

I looked at Alice and she pouted.

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Emmett snickered  
_  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys_

I motioned to Edward.  
_  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

She looked so angry she was red. I smiled sweetly at her again and turned to the car hood. "So sad about Charlie, heard he was found in a puddle of blood by you. Did you cry like a little girl?" I froze and I was very aware that everything was silent.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jasper said actually sounding frightened of what I would do to her.

"Low blow dude." Emmett said shaking his head as I turned to her.

I turned slowly with my lips pursed. I inspected her more closely and shook my head. "No definitely not worth the trouble. I don't care about such trivial things such as you." I said and took Edward's hand so he could help me onto the car hood again. I was half way up when Jessica pushed me out of Edward's arms and onto the cold ground. I landed on my back with a thud. Edward was immediately beside me, while Alice and Rosalie dealt with the idiot that just pushed the wrong person. I stood without any help and waved them all off.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?" I asked and she took a swing at me. I stepped back once and she missed it. She tried this again but I caught her hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk you shouldn't have done that." I said. I twisted her arm around her back and pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her hard in ass before I spoke. "Pathetic and you spew such lies that I will be glad to wait for your tongue to fall off." I kicked as hard as I could without causing real damage then the bell rang.

"I thought you were actually going to kill her." Alice said as I followed her to English with a triumphant smile. I sat down and watched the kids come in loudly but stopped all talking when they saw me.

I smiled sweetly at them and they immediately looked away. I wondered if they were afraid of me, but the thought these people were afraid put a smile on my face. People never understood simple things and they would definitely not understand me.

I gazed out the window and made it rain hard. I played with my gift and made thunder rack the building. I made a little lightening and put my head down as Mr. Jackson lectured us on what Shakespeare meant by one of his quotes. I wasn't paying any attention when he called on me. I looked up my eyes unfocused as I concentrated on the storm and the lesson.

"What did Shakespeare mean by it?" I looked at him straight in the eye and said what I was thinking.

"I've now idea what you just said. Won't you tell me again what he said?" I asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the class started to laugh. I made lightening strike loudly outside the window. There was silence, Alice looked at me worriedly.

"'Farewell, fair cruelty.'" He said and I looked back out the window.

"He is saying good bye to the beautiful but cruel women." I said as I remembered the paragraph from which I had read it from. He smiled and nodded. "Correct." He said and didn't call on me for the rest of class. I played with the skies as the class progressed until the bell rang slowly the storm stopped.

I made my way to trig alone because Emmett was nowhere to be found. I was so surprised to see he was sitting in the back of the class with a grin; he was normally late or walked with me. I went over to him with the same grin.

"Sup Em. Thought you were gonna walk me to class, you scared of me now?" he rolled his eyes and laughed at me. "Whatever you're a tiny little girl what can you do to me?" he asked challenging me. I laughed punched and his shoulder playfully.

"Miss Swan, please take your seat so I can began class." I looked at Ms. Williams and then at all the students who were sitting listening to our conversations. I shrugged and sat next to Emmett. People snickered at my behavior and Ms. Williams sent me a warning glare. I smiled at her showing all my teeth. She gave me a calculating look before returning to her lesson. I nudged Emmett and pointed to outside. I made it snow, which slowly turned to rain.

He shook his head and handed me a straw and some paper. I knew just what he wanted to do with it. When she turned to the board I shot a spit ball at her, it hit her in the back of heard. I hid the straw and acted as though I was paying attention to the lesson as she picked it out of her hair. She glared at the class and spoke.

"Alright who through it?" she said threateningly. I nearly rolled my eyes at her, she was nowhere near threatening. She looked at me suspiciously but I smiled a small caring smile at her. She seemed satisfied and turned back to the equation. I spit another at her and this time she when she turned around she looked absolutely furious. She pointed at me with a disgruntled look about her. I raised a brow at her.

"You, it's you, I just know it is. If you keep it up I shall call your fat…" she trailed off and put her hand over her big mouth. I tilted my head at her and lifted both my brows, silently daring her to say it. Her eyes lit up as an idea struck her.

"I will call your family in Italy." She said it threateningly. I nearly fell out of my seat with laughter. Emmett held me up and was grinning at me. "What is so funny Ms. Swan?" I composed myself.

"Oooh I'm soo afraid of my uncles," I mocked, "Please, I dare you to call them they will laugh in your face. I'll even call them for you." I said confidently, everyone looked surprised at my rudeness, but they shouldn't be I am always telling off the students they just had to see me telling off a teacher.

"Fine call them." She said folding her arms. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell. I pressed one because Aro was on speed dial one. He picked up immediately but before he could greet me I interrupted him.

"VITR." I said quickly Emmett gave me a look but ignored him. "Code blue." That's right we had codes; blue was for in trouble at school, red was for Renée was here, green was for backup, and yellow was for homesick. I put it on speaker.

"I see very well give your teacher the phone." He said in a spot on impression of a polite but fun loving old man. She spoke.

"Hello, I am your niece's Trigonometry teacher, Ms. Williams and I am calling in regards of an incident involving her spitting spit balls at me while my back was turned." He chuckled.

"Yeah she loves to prank people." She was taken aback.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?!" she said in outrage.

"Well it seems to me that you aren't sure who did it. Your back was turned." She was flustered.

"Well… I… you…" she stuttered. I rolled my eyes at her show. "Uncle she was just pointing fingers at me because she was angry at me for coming in the classroom loudly." I stated and boy did she hate thaaat. She screamed in frustration her high pitched squeal made my eardrum crack. "Shush are you trying to break my eardrum lady." I said rudely. She stopped her noises and grabbed a ruler from a desk nearby. She raised it and before she could bring it down I told Aro I'd call him back later.

Emmett thinking quickly caught it in his large hand as it came down. The scene reminded me of when Renée stabbed me. I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

"I can see it now 'A Disgruntled Employee Attacks Student.'" I sighed and turned to leave as the bell rang loudly in the silence. I made my way to Spanish. I was five minutes late for class and Mrs. Houston wasn't pleased with me. I yawned and looked at her, bored, as she chewed me out. I inspected my nails, which probably made things worse. I went to sit down next to Jasper; he shook his head at me while a smile curved his lips. I regarded him with a nod.

"Look here, you are a child you will stay in a child's place, now as punishment I want you to recite America the Beautiful in Spanish." She said her hands on her hips.

"And if I refuse?" she smirked.

"I will send you to the principal's office." I gave her a bored look. "How original." I said and stretched. "Can't you just get back to the lesson I mean this class is just for credits though I don't get why we need to know a second language when these kids will forget it by the time they leave here. I on the other know more about the history of the language than you do I can assure you of that." I said looking at her slowly. She was red-faced from her anger. I leaned forward and smiled evilly at her. Lightening struck outside and she flinched. I knew she was of Mexican decent and she was a rather superstitious woman.

"El Diablo vive en ti." She stated under her breath, but everyone heard her and I glared at her. (Translation: The devil lives in you)

"No Marisol, no soy un demonio." I said in perfect Spanish. Her eyes widened in surprise. (Translation: No Marisol I'm no devil.)

"Bella, don't." Jasper said in warning. I sighed and sat back in the chair I was in and put my arms behind my head.

"Sorry Jazz." I said closing my eyes. "It's just hard to be here." I said under my breath so no one could hear. He nodded in acknowledgement and smiled a small reassuring smile as the class continued.

I was in thought for most of it and walked to art on auto pilot with Rose. I sat next to her in front of an easel as class began. "All right everyone for today's assignment I want you to show me something that is a memory if you can't think of one then make up your own." She said with a smile on her face. "Please make this painting beautiful and deep."

"I think I will do the first time Emmett and I kissed. What do you think?" she asked looking up with a small smile. I nodded in approval. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"What are you going to paint?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know there are many memories I have but I'm not quite sure which one should be shown." I said and got out the tools I would need. I started but I zoned out thinking thoughts that would scare even the toughest sailor.

A gasp interrupted my thoughts successfully bringing me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked over at Rose. She pointed at the easel in front of me. I looked over at it but not before looking at her weirdly. I froze on the stool.

What stood before me was something I had locked away. I looked at the very detailed and very explicit painting of me as a child chained to a bed with Renée standing threateningly over me, her favorite means of torture; a machete held high. But the real thing that hurt me the most was that it was such a beautiful painting. With its sharp colors and the sinfully holy face of Renée it brought tears to my eyes.

I remembered all the gory details of it all. I remembered how she had chained me to the bed and tortured me for days until Aro himself kicked the door down. She nearly killed me, but the worst part was that I was merely seven. My hands fisted and I nearly lost it right there when Rose patted me on the back soothingly. I looked at her with a sad smile.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I said with a small smile. I set the painting aside planning to burn it later or something. I made sure no one saw it but before I could start another painting the bell rang. I sighed and picked it up. I checked my watch and found that if I hurried I could get to History class without being late. I basically ran down the halls trying to find Edward, I ran straight in to him.

"Hey I need the keys now, please, thank you." I said hurriedly. He laughed and pulled them out his pocket and dangled it in the air above my head.

"Give me a kiss first." He said with a grin. I sighed kissed him and took his keys. I ran down the hall at full speed.

I was out in the car putting the painting away nearly ripping it in half. I sighed with a slow frown. I turned back to go back inside, but a bleach blonde that had fake boobs stopped me. I sighed at Mallory and made to walk past her locking the door on my way, but she pushed me back into place. I looked at her, and rolled my eyes.

"Move before I beat you like the dude you look like." I said vehemently, she hesitated for a moment as though she was reliving something that I did to her. That was my chance to leave and that's what I did. I was unfortunately late for class.

I went in with a soft frown on my face. Mr. Varner immediately turned his attention to me as did Edward and the rest of the class. I smiled at Mr. Varner in apology but before I could apologize he was already speaking well yelling really.

"Ms. Swan where have you been?! Class has already started and you were out wandering the halls. I should write you up for skipping my class!" he yelled like right in my face, literally. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose and spoke slowly.

"I was putting something in Edward's car." I said and through him the keys to which he caught with grace only a vampire could pull off. "It's not my fault anyway, Mallory tried to get me." He looked angrier.

"It's bad enough you're late but telling lies about my niece too?! I'll do a lot more than just call your parents!" he said but stopped when he saw the anger that flashed before my face. He took a step back.

"Oh and what will you do Thomas, hmm… suspend me, here's a news flash I don't care I could teach this class myself." I said rage covering my voice. He frowned deeply.

"Alright then, teach it." He said which surprised the hell out of me. Edward started to cough which I could tell was just a way to cover up laughter.

"Alright class let's begin. Mr. Varner I suggest you take a seat." I said giving him one of his own looks. The class erupted in laughter as he sat in one of the chairs that were not fit for a man of his stature.

I started and ended the class with an angry Mr. Varner glaring at me as though that would deter me. I smiled at him every time I looked at him just to spite him, each time his face grew redder.

Edward and I walked out of the class laughing loudly at my antics as he called them. I laughed at the word it seemed silly and inadequate for my expertise. He laughed when I voiced this as we cuddled our way to lunch. I told him about how my day consisted of how bad my day was going. He gave me a kiss and said he would make it up to me later. I smiled and kissed his cheek in a chastised manner. He smiled and held my hand as we entered the cafeteria. All fell silent like my first day here I rolled my eyes.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" I asked as he pulled me along with a chuckle. We got our lunch and went over to our table. I smiled at every one of my family members. Jasper looked at me as though was begging me for something. I nodded to him and let my shield down.

At the precise moment I did Alice let out a gasp and juice went down my front, spilling down my front and making my red bra with tiny bats on it turn visible through my shirt. I instantly stood up to look who did this to me. I wasn't really surprised to see it was Lauren and Jessica. Edward put his jacket over my shoulders and I slid my arms through the holes.

"Oops I'm like so sorry I guess seeing a slut made me so disgusted I got dizzy." She sneered and I laughed because it didn't make sense.

"Please you've had more wood in your face then last year's Ms. November." She gasped and glared. Emmett laughed loudly form behind me.

"Oh I'm easy; the only reason why Edward cares is because you give it up when he snaps his fingers." I tilted my head to the side with a perplexed look on my face.

"I don't think you should talk to her like that she might lose her temper." Jasper tried to warn the insolent girl in front of me.

Jessica grunted in an unladylike manner. I gave her a look and she shut her mouth.

"Oh whatever she can't hurt anyone she probably cried like a little girl when she found Charlie and I hear from my mom how pathetic Charlie was when that insufferable women left. What was her name Rita, Rainie, Renée? Yeah that's her name, how is she by the way? I heard that she was put in a mental hospital for nearly killing you, were you scared? I bet you were your nothing but a baby who can't even say anything to me. You pale in comparison to me. Bitch." She spat cruelly.

I looked her right in the face and asked her a very simple question.

"Are you really that dense?" I asked and she swung, I stepped back with laughter as she tried again to hit me.

"How dare you!" she screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess." I sang in a taunting voice which only made her madder. I giggled lightly as we continued our show though her moves were sloppy and unsteady mine were graceful and fluid. She hated that to say the least I couldn't help but to laugh at it as I finally had enough of our dance.

I caught her arm on an upswing abruptly ending her movements. I sighed as a dark expression crossed my face. She tried to get loose to hit me again, but stopped once she seemed to understand that she was immobilized.

"Done yet?" I asked in a simple tone as I checked my nails of my 'injured arm'. I heard a sigh and a sheepish 'yes'. I let her go and she tried to hit me but I head budded her and she fell to the floor unconscious. I shook my head as Ms. Houston helped Jessica pick Lauren's heavy body up. I stretched and shot Edward and the other's a look before leaving the cafeteria.

I was halfway to my locker when Mrs. Daniels came up anger clear on her face. _'Oh great more trouble.'_

"In my office now." she barked like a dog, I lifted my brow at her then I turned to her fully.

"Might I ask for what?" I said with curiosity coloring my tone.

"You assaulted one of my students, that's what for." She said in a hard voice.

"Oh that, she attacked me I was defending myself. Ask Angela Webber or one of the Cullens. Right now I've got a hot date with a pain pill." I said as I walked away. I called Esme and told her how my day went and asked if she could possibly pick me up. She told me she would be there in less than five minutes. I thanked her and went to find Edward.

By the time I found he was already in biology, sitting in the seat next to my empty chair. I walked right in and straight up to Edward telling him the situation quietly and he nodded. "Mr. Banner may I please be excused my mother is coming and I must talk to her about something that is very important." Mr. Banner looked between us and nodded shooting me glares as I went.

As soon as we were in the parking lot Edward got the painting out of the car and growled at it before giving me a small sad look like he wished he'd never saw that. "I'll tell you about it later. I promise." I kissed his cheek. "Good bye I'll see at home." He nodded but didn't return my smile. I frowned at him and cupped his cheek. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's just I want to know everything about you but I'm afraid too, your past is something no one should have gone through. I wish I could erase the scars Renée put on you but I can't." he said as he looked down ashamed. I kissed his lips this time to reassure him that I was okay. He smiled at me and nodded, he kissed my forehead and we parted ways there.

Esme was waiting in the office with a kind smile on her heart shaped face. "Oh sweet heart, let's go see Carlisle he should be home soon and then he'll look at your arm." She smiled at me acting in front of the nosy secretary. I smiled at her, but then Mrs. Daniels walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen since you're here I would like to talk to you about her behavior. Today she was written up thrice and scared Ms. Houston half to death. Then she got in a fight at lunch in my cafeteria." Esme gasped and looked at me disappointedly.

"Sorry Esme it's just they can't teach and are incompetent I taught Mr. Varner's class better than he did Mrs. Williams I will take responsibility for that one but Marisol-"

"Ms. Houston."

"Yeah her, I didn't mean to be late I wasn't watching where I was going and got lost. She chewed me out without letting me explain first, plus she called me the devil who does that?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"In any case you'll be suspended until Friday." She said as my back started to feel like it was being ripped apart, I let my shields down and let all Alice, Jasper and Edward feel me with their powers._ 'Edward it's starting I can't do anything to stop it. My back it feels like it's on fire help.'_

I looked at Esme for some help. "Back, my back hurts can we please go." I said as a spasm racked my body. Mrs. Daniels gasped and the doors suddenly opened to reveal all the other Cullen kids, Alice and Emmett held up Jasper while Rosalie helped Edward as he held his head.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Esme said worriedly. Mrs. Daniels excused herself and left. I put up my shield and Edward and Jasper stood tall again.

"Bella you scared me, I felt your pain through your mind." Edward said hugging me. Esme ended up signing us all out and we went home. Edward stayed close to me and sat me in his lap as Alice drove his car back.

I trembled in his lap trying through the pain to explain what would be needed in order to keep me safe. "I-I'll try to kee-ep my shield down for you Edward but if it go-oes up the-" I screamed at the pain of the especially painful spasm that racked my body. Edward held me closer to him.

"Don't talk it is okay I understand." He said in my ear and it sounded so forced and pained. I closed my eyes as the tremors racked my body.

I felt the car stop and Edward pulled me out. I clung to him as I screamed out in pain; we were suddenly in my room. Edward set me down on the bed and took off all the covers.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself and get wrapped up in the covers." He said as always thinking of the worst possible scenario. I closed my eyes and screamed again in pain, when I opened them again Jasper was in the room.

"Alice can't see anything not even decisions without Bella in them." He said as I was slowly sinking into the sweet, sweet oblivion.


	11. Like A Vampire

**Epov**

I sat in a chair beside her bed listening to her cries of pain happy that it was almost over and that we would be leaving to Italy soon. I wanted to do anything to make it stop but Bella didn't want that. Her thoughts flashed back and forth, from orders to pleas. I sighed at the last request. She didn't want me to touch her she said it would only cause pain to me. But to me it was painful not to touch her.

"Edward you have to hunt Esme and I will watch her. Don't worry." She said gently as she came into view of the doorway. 'Go Edward, now.' Bella thoughts floated to me after a second right before she screamed. I flinched.

"Fine, but you better not leave this spot Alice." I rose and pointed to the chair. She rolled her eyes at me and sat before I left.

I had just taken down a mountain lion when it began to rain, lightening erupted in the sky and touched the ground in the direction of the house. I frowned deeply and turned to leave.

I burst through the trees to find the grass around our house burnt, small kindles of fire were scattered around. I hurried up the stairs but everything was quiet save for the raging thoughts that came from Bella's room, so that's where I went.

Bella was sitting up in her bed her hair in a ponytail but what made me stop in my tracks was her inhuman beauty. I stared her as she looked up at me with her brown eyes that were slightly…red.

"Bella…" I trailed off confused.

"Hi Edward." she said with a hesitant smile on her face. I looked at her confused.

"What happened, you look like a vampire." I stated taking a step towards her.

"I think we should leave I can't explain anything here, when we get to Italy then I can. Right now isn't the place especially since he can explain better than I can." She said not looking at me. I sighed and nodded.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Edward can I talk to you in private?" Carlisle's voice broke it first. I nodded and we left to his study.

I sat in a chair in front of his desk while he sat on the side of his desk his arms crossed.

"I took some of Bella's blood when her car exploded and then again today before she woke up. I'm waiting for the results now." he said.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him from the floor.

"Because I don't think Bella is human." He said simply but the thought made me shake my head. "She has to be human what else can she be?" I asked with conviction in my voice.

"Well, son, I'm having doubts. She has power that rivals the Volturi and from what Rosalie told me of her fight with Lauren she is also rather volatile for a human." He said thoughtful.

"Did you see the picture she painted in art?" Rosalie asked coming in with it, Emmett in tow. I growled lowly. "It's no wonder she didn't rip her apart." She said again lifting it up for all to see.

Carlisle breathed in sharply and I couldn't look at it again. "I see." That was all he had to say.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bella's hard voice perforated the air and we turned to her. She was leaning against the door frame looking at us lazily. "That's the worst part of it all, its beauty. A true work of art, I was only seven then, I was playing in the garden when she came, I thought it was Ren because they have the same body type but when a sac went over my head I knew something was wrong. She kept me there for what seemed like months until my uncle himself kicked the door down. From then on I was never left alone outside and I was taught martial arts." She described with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Bella, your safe now." Carlisle said but she shook her head and looked him in his eyes.

"When she's died then and only then will I be safe." She looked at her watch. "We need to leave in a few. If we want to catch the plane, Alice packed my clothes." She said and left the room. We all looked at each other.

"Something is eating at her." I said gently. They nodded and Rose and Emmett left the room.


	12. Your Family Is The Who?

**EPOV**

The plane ride was quiet as first class always was except for the occasional thought that was directed at our beauty (but mostly Bella and Rosalie's) was promptly ignored.

Bella was giving me concerned glances every so often but never spoke her concerns aloud. I wondered what could be bothering her but never asked as she started to smile about something.

"Edward I can't wait until you meet my family. I want to see the look on your face." she smiled brightly at me. I kissed her cheek gently.

'_Dang she's taken.'_ I looked up at a boy who seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen. He looked at me for a second then looked away. Bella laughed catching on to what happened quickly.

I sighed and she leaned against my shoulder.

When we got off the plane a driver was waiting for at the entrance and Bella got in the limo without any hesitation so we all followed her example. The limo was an expansive looking one and smelled new as well.

"Hey Bella I feel like your family is the mafia or something." Emmett said jokingly and Bella snorted.

"Emmett you are soo off by about a mile. Now all of you have to put these on it's a surprise so ya know." She handed out blind folds and gave Emmett a pointed look.

"No peaking because if you do I'm not going to talk to you for a month." She said with frown and we all rushed to put them on.

"Driver, you can stop doing circles around the airport now." wait, what?!

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke for the first time that day. I smiled to myself as I began to look in the minds of people outside the car to see where we were going but that didn't work.

"Uh uh Edward I said no peaking that means you can't use your gift either." She said in my ear. I huffed.

Fifteen minutes of silence was accompanied after that until the car suddenly came to a stop. I heard the driver side door open than close and our door open and close. A hand took mine and led me up stairs and down what seemed like a hallway. Then the sound of doors opening hit my ears.

"Alright you can take them off now." Bella's nervous voice came from beside me. I took it off immediately and froze as I stared into the face Aro Volturi. I looked at Bella and then at him once more.

"Welcome Cullens, I'm glad you've kept my favorite little niece alive." He spoke with such pride. Carlisle smiled at his old friend.

"No need to thank us, Aro, she is a part of our family just as she is a part of yours." He smiled at this and turned to Marcus.

"I am curious as to how strong your bond is, Marcus if you don't mind?" Marcus looked between us surprised.

"Their bond is the strongest I've ever seen." He said it with a smile on his face. That's when Bella started to jump up and down.

"Oh guess what, I have some more gifts, I can control the weather, and then today I just woke up from the changing and I have wings wanna see!?" she was excited.

Wait, wings we all looked at her confused. She took off her jacket and the shirt Alice bought her was ripped in places. Then the tattoo on her back started to sprout into white feathered wings I stared in awe at them. "Aren't they pretty, I wonder why I have them though. It's not like I will be flying around, I prefer driving." She said with a bright smile.

She looked at me with a big smile, looking for approval. I smiled at her in return. Laughter was heard and we all looked at the source. Jane walked up to me and smiled widely at me. "Oh I knew you two would hit it off you're exactly alike. That's why I suggested it in the first place!" she said and gave me a hug.

"Jaaaanne your soo embarrassing!" Bella whined and stomped her foot. I laughed at the duo. "Bella I raised you you're like a daughter to me. So it's my job to annoy the hell out of you." she said laughing happily. I smiled at the two. Jane tackled her and were hugging each other

"Renata, help me please!" she said as she was being cuddled, it was all a very strange sight.

"Jane get off of Bellie, can't you see your making everyone feel awkward?!" Renata yelled. She pulled Jane and Bella apart. Bella ran immediately to me and pointed at Jane.

"Save me, Edward save me." She said in a helplessly frightful voice. I laughed and scooped her up in my arms. "Where too?" I asked she pointed to the big doors.

"And step on it!" she said and we ran to her room.


	13. Heavy Prey

**EPOV**

We had returned from our little vacation happily. Bella was a bit quiet on the way back but I passed it off as being sad to leave, but I would soon learn that it was anything _but_ that.

I sat with her on my couch in my room, her sitting comfortably in my lap. We were listening to classical music together a favorite past time we quite enjoyed. I paid little attention to what was happening around me save for her heart beat and breathing until she spoke.

"Edward, I'm scared." She whispered softly and I looked at down at her in confusion.

"Scared?" I questioned lightly. She nodded slowly. "Why?" I asked tucking back her long curls.

"I can feel it in the pit of my stomach, when I finally come face to face with her I want no one to interrupt." She said in a commanding voice and I nodded unsurely.

"Can I intervene if you are in trouble?" she thought for a moment then nodded. "Only then." She said with a happy smile to her soft features. I smiled back at her, my one and only love.

Alice burst through the door in a rushed manner. "Bella can we please have a dry storm I want to play baseball?" she begged looking pleadingly at her with a pout. Bella nodded in confusion and the slow rumble of thunder was heard. Alice squealed and Bella was on her feet with a baseball uniform in her hand.

"Go get dressed now!" Alice demanded and left us to do just that. I sighed and got up to get dressed in the bathroom.

When I was done and came out Bella was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled at me gently when she saw me. I did the same.

"Come on before Alice has a fit." She said softly holding out her hand. I took it and we made our way downstairs.

Alice made everyone get to the clearing we used for just this occasion. We split up the teams and began.

Time Skip (sorry I don't like recounting baseball games)

It was nearing the end and Bella's team was winning by six which was bad because it was boys against girls and Emmett refused to lose to a bunch of girls.

It was Bella's turn to bat and she looked unsettle by something, but played anyway. I wondered what was bothering her as Emmett through a curve ball at her. She hit it perfectly sending it home for the girls. I ran to catch it but was a home run.

Just as I made it back in the clearing Bella was suddenly thrown into a tree fifty yards away I growled and turned to see who had done it. I would kill them for even touching my Bella.

Renée stood in the center of the field with a smirk on her face. Everyone growled at her even Carlisle and Esme. There was a rustle from where Bella had been thrown and out stepped a cold faced Bella. This Bella was alien to us all it reflected in each of our thoughts, even Renée's were surprised and intimidated.

Renée rushed Bella and tackled her to the ground her hands at her throat but something stopped her. I watched as Bella suddenly on the other side of the field farthest away from us.

'_She is moving Renée away from us.'_ Jasper observed calculating her moves. Renée launched towards her and tried to kick Bella but was met by a blow to the gut.

Bella took one step and in a second she was behind Renée, her hands were wrapped tightly around Renée's arms. She put her foot on her back.

"Mother you seem rather fond of these arms considering what you do with them." She said in a disgusted tone. "Maybe I will get rid of them for you they are covered in the blood of others." She said and Renée started to struggle. With a sickening crack her arms were off and thrown to the side. Renée's cries perforated the still air and I couldn't help but to flinch.

That was when all hell broke loose seven vampires emerged from the foliage of the forest and attacked. We were equal in numbers so it was easy for us to take control of seven new born vampires. They were strong, but weren't trained properly. I glared at the angry ashes of the remains. I looked to Bella and saw she had killed Renée and was currently staring up at the sky her arms up in the air as though reaching for something. I went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"What is the matter?" I ask her and she sighs lowly.

"She didn't fight as hard, I wonder why that is? Did she regret all of this, or maybe I'm just imagining things." She said unsurely. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Whatever it was it shouldn't worry you, she's gone now and won't be hurting you." I said rubbing her back soothingly. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Edward you're a good boyfriend." She said happily.

Suddenly the ring box I had hidden away behind my music collection burned a whole through the thick wooden box it was in.

I had wanted Bella and I to get married before she was changed, that was the deal she made and I had agreed whole heartedly. Alice had gone nuts like usual over this piece of information.

The day was already set though Bella didn't know that. I made my mind up in that moment to propose soon. I started to make plans to take her out to a nice restaurant.

**~TIME SKIP~  
THREE DAYS LATER**

**BPOV**

Edward wanted to take me out to Seattle tonight for a romantic night out. It was sweet but I was suspicious too. He had been too quiet since I killed Renée, so this was good… I think. I would guess as I have never been in this type of situation before.

Edward opened the car door at the door of the fancy looking restaurant. He gave the key to the valet who kept eyeing me. Edward pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but giggle.

'_Men.' _I thought to myself as we made our way into the restaurant. We were led to a table in the middle of the restaurant. I idly wondered why this was but let it go when the waiter asked for our order. I ordered pasta and a side salad. Edward ordered a small salad just to keep up appearance. As I ate Edward and I made small talk.

After I ate Edward looked nervous and worried when I went to ask him what was the matter he started to stand. I looked up expectantly waiting for him to excuse himself, but he doesn't instead he kneels down on one knee and says the words that made everyone stop.

"I love you more than my own life, will you, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, walk down the aisle and marry me?" my eyes widened in surprise and you could hear a pin drop in the silence of the restaurant. A tear ran down my cheek and I through my arms around his neck.

"I do." I said and we were suddenly twirling around the place. The place was suddenly a room full of cheers of stranger and I loved it. We were going to get married and I was going to live the rest of my eternity with Edward Cullen. I couldn't be happier.


	14. Still

I stared at my reflection and smiled bitterly as I brushed my hair back. The wind howled like a desperate wolf against the window. It sung bitter songs of my grief and guilt, it sung of death and I could no longer take it.

I stood from the chair before Alice was done with my makeup, but I didn't care about that all I wanted was silence. I started towards my bedroom door which was down the hall but Alice blocked me.

"Bella, I'm not done." She said and pointed at the chair. I didn't move and neither did she. The wind outside grew loud in our silent stance and I felt as if my life was crumbling and she blocked me from salvation.

"Move Alice." I whispered toxically. Her golden eyes widened and obeyed me.

I went to my stereo and turned on Shake it Out by Florence and the Machines as loud as it would go on repeat. I had hoped to block out the angry wind but that accomplished nothing seeing as the wind grew louder and more erratic.

I stood in the very center of my room. I wondered why there were so many mirrors here. I counted five and all were useless. I stared at my reflection and saw a stranger. Who was this girl that looked so familiar yet was a total stranger? I couldn't and wouldn't look at her any longer.

I picked up the hand mirror that was completely made from glass and threw it at the full length mirror in the corner. The sound reached all the corners of the house. I picked up a glass paperweight and threw it at the mirror of my vanity.

There was a knock on the door followed by a quiet, worried voice. "Bella, can I come in?" I didn't respond instead I threw everything on my desk onto the clear floor.

"I'm coming in." his voice was as clear as the three mirrors that hung on the wall in front of me, the reflection of my blank face and dead eyes gave nothing away. The door opened and Edward stepped in along with Jasper both looking a bit concerned. The door slammed shut and silence fell over us like a blanket. The wind seemed to cover that; soaking it up and devouring it like a fine dish. I screamed in frustration and they flinched at the tempo.

"Bella?" Edward said taking a step towards me. I spoke motioning to the window.

"Can't you hear it?" I snapped angrily. He stopped his advance. They looked confused and worried. My jaw tightened.

"The wind?" Jasper asked he asked searching my face. I gave a curt nod. "Can't you stop it if you don't like it?"

"It just picks up." I say lowly. "All I want today is peace and yet it taunts me with howling like an injured wolf. I feel like I'm being punished trapped in my own hell. This is what I get for not saving him." I say picking up a book and threw it at the mirror behind Jasper. He ducked out of the way and looked at me questioningly as the glass clattered.

"Why are there so many mirrors in here?" I asked. "So far I've broken three there is still two more." I moved over to the wall that I used as a mural, a heavy sheet covered the wall. I ripped it off the wall sending tacks flying. On the wall was a woman didn't smile instead she looked up at the sky as she sat under a tree and her outstretched wings pleaded for flight. As she whispered the words wrote delicately on the wall that Charlie always repeated when I was younger:

_Standing there by a broken tree  
her hands are all twisted  
she was pointing at me  
I was dammed by the light  
coming out of her eyes  
she spoke with a voice  
that disrupted the sky  
she said 'walk on over here  
to the bitter shade'  
I will wrap you in my arms  
and you'll know that you're saved  
let me sign, let me sign_

They gasped and I pointed at the words. "These are the words that I will speak at my father's funeral today. He sung this to me as a lullaby every night, but now I think he knew what I am by the way he looked at me and by the way he said disrupted the sky." I looked back at them.

"It's beautiful Bella." Edward spoke gently in my ear. Jasper looked uncomfortable and I let my shield down. I took the hand mirror on my dresser and chucked it out the window. It landed by the tree line, I let the angry, silence eating wind whip at my hair.

"I'll be ready in ten." I said and I heard the door open then close. I set to work on fixing my makeup with the remaining mirror. I pinned my hair up in an elegant bun on the side of my head and put my dress on.

I put on nice black heels and a black veil that Alice forced me to wear on. I looked myself over once more before making my way out slowly. Edward stood outside my door, leaning on the wall like a bad boy you see on TV.

He held out his arm for me to take and I did. We walked down the stairs silently me replaying the scene in my head. I wondered if he was afraid and inwardly wept at the fact that he was alone when he died.

I looked up at my family they smiled at me but all I could do was nod. We left then walking slowly to the cars. Edward and I took my car that I bought shortly after Edward and I got engaged. It was a red and black Koenigsegg CCX and so far the most expensive thing I owned but I didn't mind I had plenty of money. It was a gift from both sides of my family for my birthday.

Just as I was about to get into the car I heard Artemis call out to me. I turned to find her along with two wolves coming towards us. "Art, you're here! I thought you were on vacation." I asked seeing how she was in England for god knows what reason.

She snorted. "I came back early as soon as Susie messaged me about Charlie's passing, I'm sorry Bells. I know how much you loved him." I shook my head as the rest of the Cullen's surrounded us.

"Its fine we're going to his funeral now. Now than, who are your friends?" I asked her.

"Oh this is Demon and Fang; they've been following me for days looking for you." I thought for a moment.

"Get in and explain on the way. Edward do you want to drive?" he looked confused but took the keys from my hands. I motioned for them to hop in the back seat.

I listened to the wolves talk about how they were sent here to find me and protect me from anything that I was to face; they spoke so seriously I had to laugh at them. Animals always did make me feel better I felt relaxed around them and like I was around my own kind.

"Bella can you talk to animals?" Edward asked hesitantly and looked up at him confused for a second before I smiled at him. I had never mentioned that gift.

"Yes, I can. Can't you read their thoughts?" he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I can only get bits and pieces of your conversation." He said frowning. I smiled at his frown.

We followed the funeral procession throughout the town until we got to the graveyard. I stepped out and everyone was gawking at our cars and at us girls especially me considering I had a Raven on my shoulder and two wolves flanking me. I was always abnormal to these people but this took the cake. They stared they gawked but I kept my head held high with a smile. Charlie would be so proud.

We took our seats in the front row and the preacher began his speech. I didn't listen at all because I was too busy being watched by a group of tanned overly muscular teenage boys who looked anywhere from angry to cautious. I looked at each one of them with an expression that challenged them. They looked surprised and one looked angrier. Fang growled low startling the other guests and the preacher. I laid a hand on his head soothingly. His posture straightened and his ear's did too. I looked back up to the preacher as he worked his way through the paragraph.

"It's not wise to mess with the wolves we have a treaty." Edward said low. I nodded slightly to show I understood. The preacher asked me to stand and speak on behalf of the town. I stood and turned to all the ignorant towns people who had ruled my father's death a suicide because he was shot execution style; idiots.

"When I was a little girl I was told to be strong no matter what and I would find my way back to him. I remember every night he would sing me a lullaby his mother sung to him when he was young. Today I would like to sing that lullaby to lay him to rest." No one protested so I began.

_Standing there by a broken tree  
her hands are all twisted  
she was pointing at me  
I was dammed by the light  
coming out of her eyes  
she spoke with a voice  
that disrupted the sky_

After I said that it began to rain and birds started to chirp which was odd because they are never out when it rained. Demon and Fang put bowed their heads then howled at the cloudy sky.  
_  
She said 'walk on over here  
to the bitter shade'  
I will wrap you in my arms  
and you'll know that you're saved  
let me sign, let me sign_

I bowed my head as they clapped and sat back down. The wind blew a little harder as the trumpets blared and the sounds of gun shots rang out all I could think about was that he was alone when he died. I allowed one tear to slide down my cheek but I would not cry like a child in front of these people. They folded the flag and gave it to me. They lowered him and his casket disappeared into the ground. My chest tightened and Demon and Fang whimpered at my feet.

The big tanned dudes came up to me and Edward, along with the rest of them, tensed.

"Relax leeches we're here to give Isabella Swan a letter from Chief Swan. We would have gotten it to you sooner but you were beyond the boundary line." The oldest looking one said. I nodded and took the envelope. "The pack is sorry for your loss." He said and they left. As soon as they were gone I tore open the letter and read it out loud to the Cullen's quietly.

_To My Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this I am dead, if not GET OUT OF MY STUFF!_ Everyone laughed at this; good old Charlie, even when he's dead he can lighten the mood.

_Anyways if I am dead that means that I have been killed by Renée, oh yes I know about her attacks on you that's why I allowed you to stay with the Volturi. Yes I know about them, after all my side of the family is just as much as part of the supernatural world as the Cullen's are vampires, which means you are a part of it too. I know about your powers and the ones yet to come. My little girl has grown so much into the women that will soon take the throne. _

_I will not tell you what you are, that is for you to find out by yourself. I will, on the other hand explain a few things. Number one, do not let vampires bite you; you will die. On your seventeenth birthday you will no longer age later on if you decide to be older you can take on the appearance of an older woman. And lastly if you want to know what you are look through my room you'll find everything you need there._

_Please avenge me, when I told Renée what I was I never expected her to run off with you in the middle of the night while I was at work. She and I had had a fight and she told me I was the devil and if you started to show the same signs she would kill you. Then she apologized and said she didn't mean it. Be careful Bells she's dangerous and that James fellow is crazy too. He's a vampire and he just wants your blood. Watch your back Bells he's in the shadows watching you, waiting for the time to kill you._

_Now than I want you to not feel guilty about my death I knew it was coming and if I wanted to I could have killed Renée but the Cullen's are your future, besides that Edward is your mate. He'll take care of you, he'll make sure you don't forget me and remind you that it's not your fault. Love you Bells and don't forget the song I sung to you it's not just a lullaby it's already written as your destiny. Bye Bells I love you with all my heart._

_ You will disrupt the skies,_

_Charlie Swan_

That's when Lauren came up to me with Jessica. I swear if they say anything I would tear them apart, I don't care if I was at my father's funeral I just read something that changed my life.

"Hey bitch I saw you crying and what kind of song was that I won't be able to sleep tonight. I can't believe you would even try to sing something you know you can't. As for your little mutts, I'm surprised they let you in Freak." she spat. Esme gasped and Lauren turned to her. If she said one stupid thing to someone I considered a mother I'd kill her.

"Oh shut up you old hag." And there it was. Carlisle was obviously outraged as Esme hand went to her mouth. The wolves and the rest of us growled while Art hissed her anger. I was about to grab her when Carlisle stepped in.

"Hold on just a minute." But it wasn't time for talking I put a hand on her shoulder, a smile on my face. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that. I would think you would have learned." I said and the air seemed to thicken and crackle as I squeezed her shoulder unbearably so that it hurt her in the worst possible way. Then I held down a pressure point, she fell back into Jessica.

"Oops did I do that?" I asked and turned to Edward. He shook his head and we went to my car. There was a reception at the Cullen house but Edward and I would be late seeing as I had to now take a look at Charlie's room.

As I parked Edward went around to get my door. The animals piled out and I did as well. The tape still was up but I crossed it anyway. I gave the floor a wide birth as I made my way around the red dried up blood. I made my way up to his room while Edward got the rest of my stuff out of my room.

I searched around and found a big book that looked to be a million years old. It had a dig tree on it and said 'The History of the Swans' I stared at it then stuck it in my bag. I searched through his closet that had very little in it. I found an envelope that had a credit card in it and bank account information. It said it was for me so I took it.

I searched some more and found nothing so I just left. I found Edward in the living room looking at a picture of me and Charlie in one hand while he held a box in the other. "Take that too." I said. He nodded and put it in the box.

"Are you ready Love?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Bella when we get home and all the guests leave you know you could always cry on my shoulder. I'm here for you no matter what. I won't ever let you fall." He said gently. I smiled at him and we found Demon and Fang were gone. I stretched my shield and found that they were headed back to the house.

Art sat on top of the hood of the car. She got in as I sat in passenger seat; Edward drove because I simply didn't feel like it. We got out the car to find that everyone was already there. We walked into the house as people scampered about the house. They all looked at me some smiling sympathetically other surprised I was so late. One even asked-rudely- why I was late. I looked at this woman and found that she looked just like Lauren. _'Of course.'_ I thought sourly.

"I had pressing matters to attend to." I said with a tight smile. She lifted her eyebrow. She clicked her tongue judgingly.

"More pressing than your father's funeral reception?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"I find that it is none of your business whether I am late or not." I say calmly. Edward, who was sitting beside me, coughed reminding me that I was being combative. My jaw set and I smiled a very fake smile.

"But if you must know Charlie left me a few things to get at the house. Are you satisfied?" I asked and Edward sighed, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. She snorted and left, only to have two other nosey people walk up afterwards. Edward shooed them off and I went up to my room for a little while. I changed into a grey shirt and black skirt that fit tight but not too tight. I kept my heels on though.

I smiled at the guests that were leaving now. I was thankful because if I had to deal with one more person who was too dense to even be nice I'd break something on someone. Arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I'm so sorry for loss if you come home with me, I'll make you feel better." I slimy voice whispered in my ear. I growled and I felt my hand fist. "Let go you idiot." I said my jaw set. "Nah how bout we take this outside hmm… in the woods, ya come Bells." That was the last straw. I tore myself out of his arms and back handed him in front of the remaining guests.

Mike fell to the floor. I glared at him. "If you ever, and I mean ever touch me again I will personally rip your tongue out and make you eat it! Now get the fuck out of my house!" As he ran out of the front door Emmett and Jasper were fell over laughing as they celebrated my win. I smiled at them and wondered where Edward was.

The last guests left easily after that and we were once again alone. I looked for Edward but he wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the kitchen or the so I went to the music room and he was in there… kissing some vampire girl with strawberry blonde hair. The glass door shattered under my anger and stress. The girl jumped and Edward stood when he saw it was me.

"Bella it's not what you thi-" I caught him off when I slapped him as hard as possible. I didn't cry, following my motto; don't show weakness. "Have a nice life." I said and the bitch snorted. I turned to her.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." The girl just rolled her eyes.

"This isn't your house, it is Eddie's house." He winced.

"Listen up you insolent child I don't care if you are a vampire I will tear that pretty face up." She lunged at me and I boxed her up in my shield. She stayed suspended in the air as I carried her out the house. I passed all the Cullen's on the way out and they were up on their feet in seconds, Edward was following behind trying to convince me that it was nothing and it didn't matter at all. All the while the insolent girl kept squawking about me being a slut and I needed to put her down. I kept walking while the rest tried to figure out what happened.

I through her out passed the tree line and shut the door, making sure the entire house had a shield around it. I didn't even look at Edward as I passed him. He grabbed me by my shoulder to turn to face him. I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye he looked like I knew Edward must feel. I put a shield around everyone but myself and Jasper. He fell to the floor gasping and whimpering. Alice went to him and trying to figure out what was wrong. I returned my shield to me and Jasper stood staring at me in wonder.

"That's what you're feeling?" I nodded and he looked over at Edward and asked a simple question. "Dude what did you do?" Edward flinched.

"Yes Edward what did you do to my sister?" Rosalie asked and when he didn't explain I did.

"I caught them kissing in the music room." I said my voice emotionless.

"No, you saw Tanya kissing me. She attacked me when you came in." I clicked my tongue.

"I'll be upstairs in my room." I told them and looked at Edward. "And you are not welcomed in." I said icily. He looked absolutely crushed and I relished in the thought.

In the next couple weeks or so no one entered my room and no one left. My sense of time seemed to blur as sat on the floor and painted, wrote and cried, then repeated. This was my life now all because one boy decided he didn't one me for a few minutes. I wanted so much to crawl up in a corner and be swallowed by it this but that never happened. Occasionally I heard scratching at my door and whimpers but I ignored all of them. When I was sure they had left to go hunting I went downstairs but that was rare. I went back up stairs when I felt them enter the shield I set up three miles out but stayed at the top of the stairs.

They came inside everyone smiling except Edward. I smiled he deserved it. He disappeared into the kitchen and wished I was invisible. My skin was tingling and when I looked down I wasn't there. I smiled and tiptoed to the kitchen. I saw Edward sitting at the table he looked like a complete and utter mess, his hair was everywhere which didn't surprised me but he hadn't shaved and his shirt was wrinkled. He suddenly threw a plate that sat in front of him at the wall with a frustrated cry.

"Edward, that's my china!" Esme's yelled coming into the room. She sighed when he didn't look up. "Look, go talk to her if you really want her." She said gently.

"She hates me, how do I get her to see it wasn't like that?" he asked and I nearly sighed loudly. Instead I ran up stairs nearly running into Emmett. He felt the air hit his face from the movement and grinned. I made it back before Edward and I sat on the bed. He flew through my door.

I didn't stand, I didn't move when knelt in front of me. "Bella, please believe me. I would never hurt you like that. I gave you the space you wanted but I can't take your silence anymore. I love you; I don't care about Tanya like I do you. Please Bella please." He pleaded with me. I stared down at him unmoving and quiet. He looked down at the floor.

I decided he was innocent but I would screw with him just a little more. He stood and went to the door. I spoke for the first time in a while. "Edward," he turned hopeful, "don't let the door hit you on the way out." His face fell and he looked as crushed as I had felt. Laughter was heard downstairs.

When the door closed I heard a thud. "Dude, get up. It's your own fault, you shouldn't have been messing with the bitch." Emmett's voice was right outside my door. I barely was able to suppress a laugh. "Go away." I heard his voice it was so sad and crushed. I wrapped a shield around Emmett so Edward couldn't hear.

I went to the door lightly walking on my feet so no one could hear me. I opened my door and held up a finger to Emmett. He grinned at my happy to see me again. Edward didn't look up instead he lay on his couch with his face facing the floor. "Edward get off that stupid ass couch and kiss me." I said like the boss I was. He immediately looked up and grinned at me then I was suddenly on his lap and he kissed me with all his passion. Edward and I were interrupted by me squealing. "Appear," I say with a smile, "Disappear." And I turned invisible. Edward gasped.

"You are know you truly are a freak." He said happily. I laughed and nodded. "I missed your laughter and that smile." I frowned at him.

"You could have come in anytime you wanted." I say and he glared at me.

"You said I was unwelcomed so I gave you space."

"And I wrote two songs, read three books and painted about nine paintings." He stared at me. Rosalie came in then and sat next to us.

"I love how when you two break up you're more productive than the man who has been alone for most of his vampire life. Oh and if you leave us for half a month I will drag you out and lock you in the same room until you make up." I nodded at her and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am." Laughter echo throughout the rooms; bouncing off the walls like a trampoline with kids on it.

"Know let's hear that song of yours." Edward said and I frowned.

"Okay, but let me worn you they're post break up so yeah I said coming down the stairs hand in hand everyone was sitting there on the couch. "Music room, songs being played." I said vaguely.

I sat down on the stool of my drums. "This one is called 'Still.'"

_I'll wrap up my bones  
And leave them  
Out of this home  
Out on the road_

Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each other's warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go

It's spiraling down  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each other's mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands digging in each other's wounds  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move

It's spiraling down  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each other's mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

I'll wrap up my bones  
And leave them  
Out of this home  
Out on the road

Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each other's warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go

Edward looked sad but I smiled at him. He grinned back at me full heartily. "This one is called 'Reprobate Romance'. Edward cringed as I moved to my electric guitar. I winked at him as I began.

(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)

You show me hell in the most beautiful light, your lies disguised as alibis.  
You know you're hell behind your beautiful eyes, a feeling I can't fight.

We're just a falling star; we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)

You left me here without a breath or goodbye, you never even tried.  
You saw me then I was so perfectly blind, a love I'll never find.

We're just a falling star; we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame, you threw it all away.  
Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed, you threw it all away.

Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame, you threw it all away.  
Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed, you threw it all away.

We're just a falling star; we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

They clapped I was through and I stood when I felt someone enter my shield. I jumped up and growled everyone was on the defensive…


End file.
